Icon
by Lilymaid
Summary: Hoshi and Trip are kidnapped during a ceremony on a newly discovered planet. COMPLETE.


Icon

"It is unwise to experiment with abilities over which you have no knowledge or control."

"Come on, T'Pol, this is exploration. Just because we are exploring the far reaches of the mind and not some nebula doesn't make it any less fascinating," Reed replied, slightly annoyed with the Vulcan's unending rigidness.

"Agreed. However, the abilities that you have inherited may be beyond the strength of the human mind's capacity. Exploring them could have irreparable damage."

"We already checked with Dr. Phlox and he said there is little to no chance of any damage." 

"How are things going in here?" Captain Archer said, as he entered the mess hall. The tables and chairs had been pushed out of the way. Sub-commander T'Pol stood just beyond the doorway while Lieutenant Reed and various other crewmembers that had just returned from an away mission earlier that day were gathered in different parts of the room. Abruptly a spiral of flames shot from the side of the room and everyone stepped back in confusion. Laughter erupted and the room was once again filled with the excitement of a new discovery.

"Captain, it is in your best interest to put a stop to the experimentation going on in this room," T'Pol replied.

Archer continued to scan to the room with a smile.

"I assume you disapprove of the activities?"

"Yes sir, the mental control needed to successfully use these newfound abilities is beyond what can be learned in a single day of experimentation," T'Pol explained.

"From what I am told that's all we have. The residual effects of the planets population will wear off in about twelve hours. Why not let them have fun while they can?"

"Did you obtain any abilities during your stay, Captain?"

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact."

"May I inquire as to what they may be?"

"Well, since you asked," Archer replied with a smile. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on a pecan pie in the stasis container. After a moment, the pie floated off the shelf and glided into his outstretched hand.

"Captain, have a look at this," Reed called, as he raised his hand creating a ball of energy within it. Archer and T'Pol walked toward him as it stayed hovering within his palm. 

"What is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I am working on a way to contain it so that I can study it."

"Impressive, Malcolm, let me know what you find out," Archer replied as he continued through the room, T'Pol at his side, observing the individual talents of the members of the crew. "Absolutely fascinating. Do you suppose that these abilities are already somehow hidden away within our own minds and that the environment of the planet has somehow unlocked the door?"

"Possibly. But there is no evidence to suggest that this isn't just a residual effect as the Shenarian Ambassador explained."

"Are you planning to join us down on the planet for dinner tonight?"

"That would be unwise. There should be one unaffected member of the crew able to perform in the event of a side effect from the exposure."

"Very well then."

***

"So what's it like?" Mayweather asked as he stood at the communications station.

"Very beautiful, not unlike earth in the early twentieth century. The food is heavenly," Hoshi replied.

"So what did you get?"

"What do you mean?"

"From the exposure, what did you get?"

"Oh that. I didn't," Hoshi replied, trying not to let the disappointment show in her eyes.

"You didn't?"

"No, I wasn't affected by environment at all. In fact decontamination took an extra hour because Dr Phlox thought there was something wrong with me and he did all kind of tests because he was so fascinated by the fact that I wasn't effected like the rest of the crew."

"You must be disappointed," Mayweather replied.

"I guess, but you can't regret losing something you never had."

"What about you, Commander? What ability did you inherit?" Mayweather asked as Commander Tucker walked onto the bridge.

"Nothing big," Trip said with a smirk, handing Hoshi the translator, she had asked him to look at. It had somehow defaulted to Klingon and had been giving her problems for a few days. So when they had returned from the planet earlier that day Hoshi had successfully bribed him with a warm piece of peach pie to get him to look at it.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Trip replied as he turned to leave the bridge.

"Archer to Tucker."

"Yes, sir?"

"Our attendance has been requested on the planet, if you and Ensign Sato would please meet me in the shuttle bay."

"Yes, sir."

"So, what is it?" Mayweather insisted, as Tucker and Sato walked off the deck.

"The ability to be the best warp engineer in Starfleet," Tucker replied with a laugh. "See ya."

***

He hated this, he really did. He always felt so out of place, every time he would try and open his mouth he found himself muttering incoherently. What he wouldn't give to be back on the ship in engineering right now. 

"Commander Tucker, it is so nice to meet you. My name is Sulan and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me."

"Yeah, sure," Trip replied as the man shook his hand. He began to drone on about several different subjects including the Shenarian's plans toward interstellar flight. 

Trip just nodded as smiled at the crucial times. After ten minutes, Trip wondered if the Shenarian was ever going ask the question he had initially approached him to answer.

His eyes began to wander as he saw the Captain and Reed both in similar situations. Trip turned, lifting a fresh drink from a wandering tray and eyed Hoshi just aside of him. She was smiling and talking with a group of Shenarians. They seemed very enthusiastic about the conversation as she said something and they all laughed. 

__

She never ceases to amaze me, he thought to himself.

When he'd first met Hoshi he thought she was a meek little ensign that wouldn't ever step beyond her chair behind the communications console. Since then he'd discovered that she was quite the opposite, he'd seen her battle with a few of the crew, including T'Pol regarding the more sensitive issues of their mission. She had also become an invaluable asset to the Captain, as well as everyone else. 

Trip had quickly grown to respect her as a crewmate and a friend, even though she refused to use his unofficial name. She had become one of the people he enjoyed spending his off-hours around.

In fact now that he thought about it, he'd been spending a lot of time with her. It had all started with her offering to teach him Klingon; they would meet for dinner twice a week and have a lesson. She was a good teacher, very patient and supportive. Then she began taking an interest in Enterprise, beyond the bridge. He lent her his book on Warp theory, and she started with the questions. Not annoying questions either, very intelligent and well thought out problems that she wanted answers to. So he brought her down to engineering a few times. He found that having a visual to work on was much easier to explain than trying to describe what it looked like. The whole process fascinated her, and he enjoyed showing her how it all worked. So she was teaching him Klingon and he was teaching her warp theory, it had become a welcome change to sitting in his quarters alone on his nights off. 

Trip laughed on cue as the Shenarian he was talking to made a joke. Trip turned again, not knowing how much more of this he could take, just as he saw Hoshi walk by. He immediately tried to catch her eye, and finally did as she turned toward him. She just stood behind the Shenarian smiling, apparently seeing the look of torture in Trip's eyes. 

Trip's excitement at the prospect of a possible rescue were squelched as she abruptly turned, disappearing into the crowd. He went back to politely nodding; swearing that he was going to kill her when he did finally escape. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned seeing Hoshi and let out an audible sigh of relief. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Hoshi said.

"That's just fine, miss," the Shenarian replied.

"Thank you," Hoshi replied, as she turned to Trip. "Commander, I still seem to be having some problems with the translator. Would you mind looking at it for me?"

"I don't-"

"Please, go ahead Commander, and thank you so much for all of your wisdom," the Shenarian interrupted. 

"And thank you for yours," Trip replied, as he shook the Shenarian's hand. 

Trip turned placing his hand on Hoshi's back as they made their way through the room. 

"I thought you abandoned me," Trip said quietly into her ear.

"I considered it."

"Really, and what changed your mind? The torture in my eyes?"

"No, I just remembered that I have to work with you tomorrow."

"Whatever works." 

"You owe me," Hoshi replied with a giggle.

"I know," Trip replied as they stopped when they reached the other side of the room. He turned to the crowd seeing Archer and Reed both absorbed in conversation. Hoshi handed him a drink as she stepped next to him. 

"Drink?"

"Thanks, I just don't know how you guys do it," Trip replied as he took it from her hand.

"Do what?"

"Go to one of these things, and talk to these people like you've been friends for years."

"It's not that hard, you jut have to listen."

"Listen?"

"Yeah, just because they are from a different planet doesn't mean that they are entirely different than we are. Most of them have brothers, sisters, families, and children. You just have to listen to them and then find something you both have in common," Hoshi said as she took a sip of her drink. 

"I never really thought of it that way," Trip replied. "I've just never been good around strangers, I get-"

"Tongue-tied," Hoshi said, finishing his sentence. 

"Yeah."

"I used to be the same way."

"I find that hard to believe," Trip replied with a chuckle.

"No, really. I'm very shy," Hoshi replied.

Trip turned to her as her cheeks began to blush. He smiled gently at her just as Malcolm joined them.

"So you finally tore yourself away from the Senator," Reed commented under his breath. "My sympathies, I was in that same position yesterday but there were no other activities to lure him away from me."

"With a little help," Trip commented back as he smiled at Hoshi. 

"I have to say this whole experience has been fascinating, to say the least," Reed comment, as he watched the crowded room of guests. 

They all seemed normal enough, but as outsiders, the differences were unmistakable. People walking through walls, food and beverages appearing suddenly within the palm of a hand with no notice or alarm. Conversations over something that wasn't visually there, but mentally apparent to these people. 

"It's a shame our newfound abilities will wear off in a few hours; I was rather beginning to enjoy them," Reed added. 

"I will be happy to have things back to normal, I was walking to my bunk last night and ran into an ensign staring down at his hand."

"What's so weird about that?" Reed asked.

"It was on fire," Tucker explained, as Hoshi and Reed burst into laughter.

"Did the doctor come up with any explanation as to why you haven't been effected, Hoshi?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"I'll agree with that." 

"You still haven't divulged what your ability is, Commander Tucker. Do share."

"I'd rather not discuss it." 

"Oh come on, Trip, it can't be that bad," Reed pushed.

"It's giving me a headache."

"So it's mental?" Hoshi asked.

"It's all mental."

"Yes, but the crewman with a hand burning isn't complaining of a headache," Hoshi countered.

"Good point."

"So what…you can read people's minds?" Reed replied jokingly. He stopped laughing as he saw the look on Tuckers face.

"Seriously?"

"Yes and no, I can't read them but I can communicate without speaking."

"Do it."

"What, here?"

"Yeah, it's not like anyone is going to hear you." Reed insisted.

Trip contemplated it a moment and saw Hoshi grin and turn away as he met her eyes. He knew she was thinking that he wasn't going to do it.

"Fine," Tucker replied, as he focused on Reed. Reed focused on him also as Hoshi watched. After a moment Reed stepped back and shook his head.

"If you felt that way you should have said something," Reed replied to the unheard statement from Tucker.

"I just did," Trip replied as he watched Hoshi turn away from them trying to hide her giggles of amusement.

Suddenly there was the sound of an airy flute playing. It stopped and silence enveloped the room. Their host, the Consul leader of the Shenarian world, Master Yanab, took center stage.

"I would like to thank our guests from the starship, Enterprise, for taking such an interest in our planet. We hope in this, the first meeting of our two peoples, we have successfully built a foundation of lasting friendship--" He was abruptly cut off as the building around them began to violently shake and everyone struggled to remain standing. 

The table behind Hoshi, Trip, and Malcolm collapsed as the ground beneath them split, forcing them to the side of the room. Panic erupted as the occupants surged toward the exit. The ceiling began to crumble and an electric current filled the room. Malcolm was knocked off his feet, and Trip pushed Hoshi protectively against the wall.

"What's happening?" Hoshi exclaimed.

"I don't know!"

"Trip, Hoshi, get out of there!" Archer yelled, as he dragged Malcolm to his feet. Trip took a step forward but was knocked sideways against Hoshi as another stronger surge rocked beneath their feet. 

Suddenly a swirling ball of light emerged within the room, and expanded between the two pairs of crewman. 

Not wanting to know what was going to happen next, Trip took Hoshi's hand to jump across the rift that had formed in the ground between them and the captain. As he moved forward he heard a terrified scream, and turned to see arms appearing from out of the light. He watched as they wrapped themselves tightly around a terrified Hoshi. Trip struggled to keep hold of her, the power behind the arms out weighing his own, as she was pulled from his grasp. 

"No!" Trip turned, leaping into the light after her.

***

Lemon, flowers, rain. The scents filled her mind as she awoke. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up trying to recall what had happened. The vivid memory washed over her and she quickly stood in fear. She was backing up against a large tree when her foot hit something. She whirled around, seeing Trip lying unconscious at her feet. 

"Oh, god," she mumbled, as she fell to her knees beside him. He looked pretty banged up. She reached for her tricorder and found it missing. 

_Damn it!_

She remembered that they had all been asked to leave their equipment and phase pistols in the hall during the ceremony. She froze, feeling helpless and alone. 

_Pull yourself together, Hoshi, you are a Starfleet officer. _

Trip began to slowly stir, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Commander Tucker, are you alright?" Hoshi asked quietly, not knowing who or what might be near by listening. "Commander Tucker, can you hear me?" He moaned louder this time, and Hoshi heard rustling in the foliage just beyond where they were. "Commander Tucker, are you alright?" Hoshi repeated, her heart pounding in her chest as the hair on her neck stood up in fear. 

"Hoshi, what the hell happened?" Trip finally replied, as his hazy eyes met hers.

"I don't know, but I think there is someone coming."

"What?" Trip asked. 

Hoshi wasn't sure if his response was out of grogginess or alarm but she didn't think that they had time to wait.

"You need to get up," Hoshi said as she tugged on his arm, helping him to his feet. 

"Hoshi what's going on?" Trip asked, as the rustling soon became a distant but closing thunder. 

"Come on, we need to get out of here, now."

"Hoshi wait, I can't…" Trip protested, as she dragged him forward into the foliage. 

Whatever it was, the noise was getting closer and the urgency in her muscles grew. 

"MOVE!!!" Hoshi yelled, and they began to run. 

Just as they cleared the area it erupted into flames. Trip woke from his hazy state immediately, running with her now. They heard another rumbling and then a high-pitched unearthly scream drawing closer. 

"GET DOWN!" Trip yelled, as he threw her to the ground beneath him. The object, which looked like a ball of flame, whizzed past them hitting a nearby tree and exploding. They waited a moment on the ground until it was safe to move. 

"What, for the love of god, was that?"

"I don't know. Do you think that was the last one?"

"Hopefully. There's no way to tell," Trip replied; as he tried to catch his breathe. "Do you remember what happened back at the Consulate?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have any idea of why."

"That makes two of us. Have you tried to contact the captain yet?"

"Can't."

"Why," Trip began to reply, as his mind suddenly had the realization hers had just moments before. "Damn it!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"We have no weapons, no way to contact the captain or the ship, and we don't even know where the hell we are!" 

"Any suggestions, Commander?" Hoshi asked, as she looked out into the dense forest.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of Dodge, and find a good hiding place. We can figure out the rest from there."

***

"Where are they?" Captain Archer asked in frustration.

"We think they may have been taken by a group known as the Tegorian," Master Yanab replied.

"Who are they and what do they want with my officers?"

"They are a extremist religious sect, that may feel that in abducting your officers our people will have to give into their demands."

"What demands would those be?"

"We don't know exactly."

"What do you know about them?"

"They believe that in our efforts to reach beyond our own planet, we are turning our backs on our established religion. They are a small group with little to no resources," Yanab explained. "Before this incident we foolishly hoped that they might have come to terms with the choices of the people of this planet. We have, unfortunately, been proven wrong. I can assure you, Captain, that your officers will be found as soon as possible."

"What kind of technology did they use to infiltrate the Consulate?"

"It is called a Thaddaen portal, it is not technological but PSI in basis, one of the many mental talents that has been recently discovered."

"So there are people who would know how to find where they went?" Reed asked.

"Unfortunately, no. The Thaddaen portal has been experimented with in the past, but was found to be impossible to navigate while creating a stable protective field. Apparently, the Tegorians have perfected the process without our knowledge."

"Apparently," Reed replied.

"Master Yanab, I would like to return to my ship and coordinate my own search if you don't object."

"Of course."

"I would also like to leave Lieutenant Reed here to help you in the search. He is knowledgeable with terrain and tactical assessment, which could prove helpful in the ground search."

"I welcome his assistance," Yanab replied, with an unsteady smile. "Captain, I apologize for the hostilities shown by these rebels. You can rest assured that when we find them they will be severely punished."

"Thank you, Master Yanab, but punishment is not my concern right now. Only the safe return of my officers."

***

"OW!"

"Well if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Yeah, right."

"There, you're finished," Hoshi replied, as Trip turned, looking at the makeshift bandage she had made from her torn uniform. "It's not perfect, but it should keep it from getting infected."

"How is it that I look and feel like I got run over by a shuttle, and you don't have a scratch on you?"

"I was wondering that myself."

"I'm glad…I mean I would rather me get the brunt of the bruises than have you hurting…" Trip started, and then second-guessed his words. "Not that you couldn't…"

"It's alright, Commander, it has been well established that I am a wimp."

"What are you talking about? You saved both of our rears back there. You're not a wimp."

"That was panic, not bravery." Hoshi replied, as she settled down on the ground across from him. The small cave they had found was just large enough for the two of them and a small fire. It wasn't much, but they could feel somewhat secure overnight and regroup.

"Sometimes there's no difference. I mean you could have frozen back there, and we would both be dead. You didn't. You acted and that saved our lives."

"What ever you say, Commander," Hoshi replied, as she stared into the fire, her face revealing her exhaustion. "What do we do next?"

"Well, the captain is probably raising holy hell back at the consulate as well as using Enterprise to search the planet, but that will take time."

"Considering we could be a few kilometers away, or on the other side of the planet."

"Right, and with whoever tracking us, we should keep moving, and hope that we find a town or village where we can get a message out to the consulate, or Enterprise," Trip replied, as he stirred the fire. He looked up and saw Hoshi rubbing her temples.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a headache."

"You should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah right, I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to."

"We're safe here. I'll keep watch," Trip replied, as he watched her lean back against the wall of the cave. 

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay, you should rest," he replied, as she shook her head, her eyes closing.

"Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think they want with us?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we aren't going to go without a fight."

***

Archer walked onto the bridge, watching as his crew frantically worked every open station in the hopes of finding their fellow officers.

"Report."

"Captain, we have just completed scanning the northern hemisphere around the consulate location," Mayweather reported.

"Anything?"

"No, sir, with Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato having no equipment to source the tracking, it is extremely difficult to distinguish them from any other life form on the planet," Mayweather replied. 

"I have taken the liberty of asking Dr Phlox to check Ensign Sato, and Commander Tucker's medical history for any outstanding biological fingerprints that may help in the search," T'Pol added.

"Very well, have we heard from Lieutenant Reed?"

"Yes, sir. He's gathering a list of the known members of the Tegorian, as well as the last know location of the group. He should be transmitting the information momentarily," T'Pol replied.

"Yanab said that the Tegorian is a religious sect. What do we know about their beliefs?"

"Very little. It is a typical iconic structural faith system, based on the beginnings of the evolvement of the society." 

"The evolvement of their abilities, you mean."

"Yes, I believe so, sir."

"See if Malcolm can add that to his list of items. I would like to not only know who we are looking for but what their motives might be."

"Yes, sir."

***

There was a salty smell in the air as she turned, people were running in fear of her, screaming in horror as they made eye contact. What was happening? Why were they so scared? Hoshi looked down seeing her body draped in an elaborate gown. She touched it in awe and saw her hands covered in blood. She screamed, jumping back in confusion and horror. Then it was silent, the noise, the screaming had stopped.

Maleia

Maleia

"What do you want from me?" She screamed into the dead air swirling past her. 

Hoshi

"Leave me alone!" She screamed again in frustration. She closed her eyes wishing herself away and when she opened them again she saw thousands of bodies at her feet. "No!"

"Hoshi, Hoshi, wake up. It's okay…"

Hoshi opened her eyes and found herself back in the small cave. The fire had burned low and she struggled to breathe. 

"Hoshi, It's okay it was just a dream. You're okay." 

The words seemed distant within her mind. She shook uncontrollably and fought to keep the edge of fear filled tears from falling. 

_It was so real._

She blinked suddenly seeing Trip looking down at her. She instinctively turned away as the tears fell, despite her effort to hold them back. She felt his arms wrap around her protectively and she began to feel safe again.

***

"It's alright, I'm here. Nothin's gonna hurt you. It's all right, Hoshi, you're not alone, I'm here," Trip whispered gently, as her body trembled against him. 

She slowly began to calm with the soothing of his voice.

He had awakened to her screams, and rushed to pull her from her own mind. Whatever she had experienced in her dreams was so intense he doubted that she even knew he was there at all. He held her for a long time reassuring her that she was safe, and she eventually drifted back to sleep. 

Everything had happened so fast, and he had come along for the ride not knowing where it was going to take them. He gazed down at her face and felt his chest tighten at the thoughts of what these people wanted with them. What had they done to deserve such an attack?

Why was this happening? Why were they pulled from the consulate? Was it random, or was there some kind of logic to all of this? He didn't like the feeling of being hunted and isolated. If they were being chased, he wanted to know why. 

His mind swam with the endless possibilities when he felt her breathing was beginning to calm as she drifted deeper into slumber. He brushed a stray lock of her raven hair from her cheek realizing how comfortable he felt with her in his arms. They were friends, good friends. He never thought of them as anything more, but now with her in his arms his mind was open to the thought his heart was suddenly suggesting. He stopped himself, silently scolding his mind for drifting to somewhere it didn't belong.

This wasn't the time or the place for this to be happening. Here they were, in the middle of a dense forest, brought by an unknown and presumably threatening source. And he was having romantic thoughts about crewmate. A subordinate crewmate at that, something Starfleet most definitely frowned upon. 

__

Focus, Trip. You need to figure a way out of this. 

His mind obeyed his command and spun for a long while longer as Hoshi's hypnotic and steady breath lulled him into relaxation, his eyes finally closing. 

When he opened his eyes again, a stream of daylight warmed his face. He looked around, not feeling Hoshi next to him and realized she was gone. In a panic he got to his feet and headed out of the cave in search of her. As he reached the entrance he heard a small humming and footsteps. 

"Good morning, Commander," Hoshi said, with a little grin as she walked toward him with two large leaves. 

"I don't know how good you could call it, but it's morning."

"Agreed."

"What have you got there?"

"Some berries and water. It rained earlier this morning so I gathered as much water as I could, and the berries were just beyond those bushes."

"Great, I'm famished," Trip replied, with a grin, as he took a portion of the berries. "What time is it?"

"I think it's just after 5am. Commander, about what…"

"Hoshi, don't worry about it, we all get a little--"

"What?" Hoshi asked as she looked at him oddly.

"Last night--"

"What about last night? Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"No…I was just…" Trip stumbled, a little confused by her lack of knowledge regarding the evening's events. "Well, I was just wondering if you slept okay. What with a rock as a pillow and all."

"It was fine, I have a new appreciation for my own bed, but I'll survive," Hoshi replied with a laugh. "I was just going to suggest that I noticed some high peaks around the outlying area. I was thinking that if we can get to the top of one of them we might be able to see a town or village."

"Good idea."

"We should probably get moving," Hoshi said with a smile, as Trip finished the water. 

"Right behind you."

***

"I can assure you, Captain, we are doing everything we can--"

"I apologize, Sub-Commander, if I was short, it just doesn't seem to be enough given the circumstances," Captain Archer replied, as he paced his ready room. 

The whole crew had worked the entire night through, and they were still no closer to knowing where Hoshi and Trip were. Malcolm had sent up the Sect's information but it proved to be little to no help in the search. T'Pol had just received a database of the Shenarian religion and they were just beginning to break the language barrier of the text. 

Something you normally had your best translator do.

_It has been too long; we should have found them by now, Archer thought to himself._

His mind wandered back to the two officers, Trip with his sarcastic brilliance, and Hoshi with her gentle strength. As good officers as they both were he couldn't help but worry. 

The situation had been so unexpected, and the potential of it becoming volatile was growing with every passing hour. He wanted to find them himself, tear the planet to pieces, but knew that he had to stay within the realm of polite insistence and diplomatic cooperation. He also knew that those boundaries were fast becoming irrelevant to him. 

"Under the circumstances, Captain, your emotional reaction is to expected," T'Pol replied. "I am concerned for Ensign Sato and Commander Tucker's safety as well."

"Has there been any progress on the surface?"

"None that has been reported, sir. Lieutenant Reed has been checking in every three hours with a report."

"Make it every hour, and I want you to finish that text. It is the only link we have with the Tegorian. Maybe if we can somehow understand their point of view we can discover what their ultimate objective is."

"Yes, sir," T'Pol replied as she turned toward the door and then stopped turning back to Archer. "Captain."

"Yes?"

"We will recover them, sir."

"I hope so, I don't know what life would be like on this ship without it's chief engineer and the communications expert. And frankly I don't want to find out."

***

"Ever been rock climbing?"

"A little, a few years ago but nothing like this," Hoshi replied, as she looked at the vertical 30-foot pile of rock that stood before them. 

__

And to think this was my brilliant idea, Hoshi thought to herself.

"We can keep going through the forest if you'd prefer."

"No, this was my idea. Let's do it," Hoshi replied, as she stepped forward and began scaling the rock. Trip followed, impressed with the quickness of her movements. They seemed to get into a rhythm when Trip's foot slipped and he lost his grip. He suddenly felt her hand grabbing his wrist helping him to steady his balance. He looked up with a smirk. "Nice catch."

"Thanks," Hoshi replied, as she started upward again. 

A shower of rocks fell on them, and she stopped, looking up.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we have company," Hoshi replied, as she motioned to a silhouette against the sun. 

"Over here," Trip said, as he moved toward an inset about ten meters to their right. 

They both hastily made their way, when an energy blast erupted just between them. They quickly picked up the pace, struggling to find handholds and still dodge the oncoming blasts. Trip had just reached the inset when Hoshi lost her footing and reeled backwards. Trip caught her hand as she fell downward. 

"Hang on!" Trip said, as Hoshi struggled to regain control of her flailing limbs. 

Two more shots were fired hitting too close for Trip's comfort. Finally he summoned all his strength and pulled Hoshi up. As he dragged her in, an energy beam hit her, and she fell into his arms. He pulled her back into the shelter of the rock.

"Hoshi. Hoshi, can you hear me?" Trip said, as he cradled her against him. 

The energy bursts stopped, and he looked around, assessing what his next move should be. He moved quickly to check how badly she was wounded as he laid her against him. The burn in her uniform just across her ribcage led him to the injury and he carefully pulled back the singed fabric seeing the bloodied wound. He immediately went to pull the sleeve off his jumpsuit, in an effort to stop the bleeding when he looked again. The wound had begun to close, he continued to watched as it went from a potentially fatal injury to a small scar. 

"What the--"

Hoshi began to stir in his arms and opened her eyes, looking up at him in confusion. 

"Commander, what--"

"Hoshi." Her name was all he could say as he looked at her startled face. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Trip replied, trying to focus on the situation. " We need to get out of here." 

Trip helped her to her feet and they began a steady climb down the opposite side of the mountain of rock. Carefully avoiding the eye line of their pursuers. As they reached the edge of the forest Trip heard voices and motioned for Hoshi to get down. She did so, hiding behind a tree a few feet from him. Trip ducked beneath a fallen tree getting as close as he dared to hear the Shenarian's conversation.

"Circle around and cover this area. They couldn't have gotten very far," one of the Shenarians barked. The group of five quickly split up leaving just two.

"Kuclick to Drugalon."

"Drugalon here."

"What is your progress?" 

"We caught them on the mountain but they escaped, and we haven't been able to find them, sir."

"The woman is unharmed?"

" Yes, sir. There is a man with her, one of her fellow officers we suspect."

"Find them." 

"Yes, sir. Drugalon out," the man replied, as he turned to the remaining soldier. "You're sure she's still alive?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell the men she is not to be harmed. She is too important to Kuclick's plans."

Trip sat motionless as he listened to the revealing conversation, reminding himself to stay calm. He knew what they wanted now, and that was all that mattered, he would be able to pound on them later. 

He waited until the soldier walked away, and made his way to Hoshi. He took her hand silently and led her in the opposite direction.

***

Reed stared out into the city before him racking his brain for any clue as to where his abducted comrades might be. As cooperative and diligent in the search as the Shenarians had been, he felt that he was missing a piece of the puzzle. There was something happening that he and the Captain didn't know about. Hopefully they would find out what it was, sooner rather than later. 

"Lieutenant Reed, I think I may have some good news," Hathan, the consulate security chief, said as he entered the small area.

"What is it?"

"We intercepted a message from the Tegorian cell here in the city."

"What did it say?"

"From what we can tell, it says that they don't have your officers."

"What do you mean? I thought we had already established that the Tegorian are behind the abduction?"

"Yes, sir, but according to our sources, the calculations they made for the Thaddaen portal only presumed for one, not two. Which threw off the destination."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning that your officers are still free. They are running from the Tegorian's, but they are free."

"That's good news, I suppose. Is there anything about the location of the operation?"

"No sir, unfortunately not," Hathan replied with a sigh. Malcolm turned back to the view of the city, absorbing the information. 

"Wait, you said that they only calculated for one person in the portal?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why only one?"

"I...I don't--"

"I want to see Master Yanab, please."

"Yes, of course, sir," the Shenarian replied, as he turned leaving the room. Malcolm wasn't sure what it meant but he suddenly recalled the events surrounding Hoshi and Trip's abduction. The earthquake, the opening of the portal and the being on the other end reaching out for Hoshi, flashed through his mind. Not Trip, not him, and not the captain. Why? 

"Lieutenant Reed, you needed to see me?"

"Yes, Master Yanab, I was given some information that I found puzzling."

"And what might that be?"

"The intercepted message from the Tegorian's stated that the portal was only calculated for one human. Fortunately that is why my friends are free now, instead of being held captive."

"I would think that this is good news, Lieutenant Reed?"

"Yes, of course it is. What I find curious is why the Tegorian would have gone after Ensign Sato."

"What do you mean?"

"Ensign Sato. You see when the portal opened, a set of arms came out and they reached specifically for Ensign Sato. I am wondering if you have any insight as to why?"

"I...I'm honestly not sure. Ensign Sato was the only female of your group, perhaps they felt her abduction would be more effective."

"I see," Reed replied, watching the Shenarian carefully. "You're sure there is no other reason they might have singled out Ensign Sato?"

"Not that I know of, Lieutenant. Now if that's all, I have a squadron that is need of direction in the search for your officers. Excuse me."

"Yes, of course, thank you," Reed replied, as Yanab exited the room. Something didn't add up. He needed to speak with the captain privately.

***

"Commander, where are we going?"

"Away, far away," Trip replied, avoiding her gaze as his mind spun with possibilities. "We need to get you back to the ship."

"Me? Don't you mean us?" Hoshi objected, suddenly confused. "I mean the last time I checked we were brought here together."

"Yeah, us."

"Could you hear what they were saying?"

"A little."

"What did you hear?"

"Don't worry about it," Trip replied, knowing as soon as he said it he'd made a mistake. "Hoshi, you are just going to have to trust me," Trip replied, finally looking back at her. 

"Commander, is there something you're not telling me, because if there is, I think I have a right to know. I may not be the senior officer here but I thought we were in this together and I--"

"Hoshi," Trip started, as she stopped in her tracks behind him and he turned to face her.

"No, Commander, they took the both of us and if we are going to survive this, I need to know what is going on," she demanded, keeping her voice low. Her eyes, however, reflected enough irratation for him to know that he wasn't going to be able to get around this. No matter how much he tried.

"Hoshi, they didn't take us."

"What do…"

"They were taking you, I just came after you."

"Me?" she said in disbelief. "But I…why me?"

"It hadn't dawned on me before but back at the consulate when that thing appeared it grabbed you, and only you," Trip explained, as he saw the fear and confusion fill her eyes. "When I heard the Shenarian refer to only you back at the mountain I realized what had happened."

"I'm just a communications officer what would they want with me? Commander, I--"

"Hoshi, listen to me," Trip said gently, as he stepped toward her, touching her arm in reassurance. "Whatever their reasons, they are not going to find us. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." 

Hoshi looked up at him with fear filled eyes but nodded in belief at his pledge. 

"Okay, we need to keep moving. Let's go," Trip said, as he held out his hand. She took it and he squeezed her hand in support, leading her further into the forest. 

***

"Captain, there is something else happening here, I am sure of it," Reed insisted.

"From what Lieutenant Reed is describing I am inclined to agree with him, sir," T'Pol agreed.

"That's all well and good but if we don't know what it is, it's not going to help us find them. And that has to be our priority now."

"But, sir," Malcolm objected.

"Malcolm, I am not dismissing your assessments, but there is nothing I can do. We have the text and we are analyzing it. Without Yanab coming forward and simply telling us what is happening there is nothing else we can do," Archer replied. "Now I need you to get back to the surface and help with the search. Take a few of the crew with you. Maybe if we have more ears down there, it will prove useful in finding out what the whole story is, and not just pieces that do us no good. Dismissed," Archer said as he turned back to the data in front of him. 

"Sir."

"Yes, Malcolm."

"Do you think they're alright?" Malcolm asked, as Archer's eyes lowered briefly and then rose again to meet his.

"If there were two officers I would choose for this kind of situation, I doubt I could find two more suited. With Trip's instincts and Hoshi's abilities with communication and culture they should be fine."

"Yes, sir, but they must be going through hell."

***

It was beautiful. Fresh, crisp, and clear. 

Hoshi and Trip never thought they would be so happy to see a running brook in their entire lives. The midday sun had the forest sweltering, and they decided to stop for a breather, both drinking thirstily from the refreshing water. 

Hoshi pulled off the upper part of her uniform leaving just her T-shirt, revealing her strong arms and thin frame. Trip followed suit and winced audibly in pain. Hoshi turned at the noise and moved to help him with the top half of his jumpsuit. 

"I should check that."

"What?" Trip replied, realizing that he had been staring at the shapeliness of her upper torso. Luckily she hadn't noticed.

__

Boy the uniforms sure do hide a helluva lo, Trip thought to himself

"Your arm," Hoshi replied, as she knelt next to him. She began to unwrap the makeshift bandage, and he couldn't help but watch her intently. "It looks okay. There doesn't seem to be any sign of infection."

"I had forgotten about it," Trip commented, as she began to rewrap it. "I think I figured out your special gift."

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice your shirt?" Trip asked, as he motioned to the exposed skin from where the phaser had singed away her uniform. 

"I thought I just tore it after the explosion yesterday," Hoshi replied, in wonder.

"Back on the mountain when we got caught on that cliff, you asked me what happened."

"Yeah?"

"As I was pulling you up, you were hit by an energy blast."

"I was?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, I thought we were going to be in trouble for a second there."

"What happened?"

"It went away. Right before my eyes, the deep wound from the energy blast went from a bloody mess to barely a scar. That's when you woke up. Strangest thing I've ever seen."

"Wow, nice gift to have I guess."

"Could come in handy," Trip agreed, as he caught her gaze for a moment. "That also explains why when we came out of the portal you were uninjured and I was, well, a little worse for wear."

"If I have this ability, I wonder if I can use it on other things."

"Like what?"

"Like your injuries."

"I'm not so sure about being a guinea pig but hell, try it. I don't think you could make it any worse," Trip replied.

"Okay, but I want to try something small first. Do you mind if I try the bruise over your eye?"

"I have a bruise over my eye?" Trip teased her with a grin.

"Yes, an ugly one at that."

"Be my guest."

Hoshi lifted herself up on her knees looking at the bruise intently. She slowly placed her hand over his forehead as Trip watched her trying to focus. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, and he couldn't help but take her in. Her face was calm and beautiful, even with the dirt and sweat that tried to blemish it. Her hair had fallen out of its normal style of tied behind her neck and fell gently over her shoulders.

Trip could feel an itchy tingling on the area when Hoshi opened her eyes and slowly lifted her hand from his head. 

"Did it work?" Trip asked, his breath becoming short as he struggled to take his focus off of the physical effect her closeness was having on him.

"Yeah, it did," Hoshi replied, with a smile as she looked into Trip's eyes. They were locked in the gaze for a moment and Hoshi blinked suddenly, turning away from him. "We should get going."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Lieutenant Reed walked down the long corridor toward the tactical office, which held the majority of activity for the search. He could feel himself becoming steadily impatient with the situation. Trip and Hoshi were out there somewhere, and he felt as if he was sitting on his hands. His mind spun with images and conversations they'd had. Trip with his relaxed demeanor and Hoshi who couldn't be any more innocent and sweet if she tried. The three of them had become rather close over the past few months. Hoshi and he had even begun an unending battle of pranks on each other. 

It had all begun with him teasing Hoshi about her lack of knowledge regarding coffee a few days before she got him with the first prank. On that day, they had just finished with the morning meeting and he went to the replicator to get some coffee. Four sugars and cream, same as he always ordered it. He proceeded to walk to the table while taking a sip. When abruptly the retched taste hit him, he quickly spit it out as Hoshi and Trip looked on, bursting into laughter. He soon found out that Hoshi had managed to get the cook to adjust the sensors so that the, "mountains of sugar" as she called them, would be salt. He was still trying to return the favor. He'd attempted several times thus far, all of them being unsuccessful. The pranks were either being set off before he wanted or Hoshi figured them out a head of time and quickly thwarted the attempt. Malcolm couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Malcolm took a deep breath, reminding himself that all was not lost for his friends. They were still free, as far as he knew, and that gave them the best chance of returning safely. 

Malcolm heard a rustling behind him, and stopped turning toward the noise. He waited and saw the security chief from earlier poke his head around the corner.

"Sir…. Sir," The man whispered, motioning for Malcolm to walk toward him.

"Can I help you?"

"What you're looking for is in the book," the man said, as he looked nervously around the area. "It's all there. You have to hurry, or they will--"

"They will what? What are you telling me?"

"You must stop it before it happens again," the man replied with intensity as he rushed passed Malcolm.

"Stop, what? Come back!" Malcolm called, as the man quickly disappeared, leaving him confused but confirming his theory about a hidden truth to the kidnapping. 

"Lieutenant Reed, we are waiting for you, please join us," Yanab said, as he stepped out of the conference room and down the hall toward him. "Lieutenant, is everything alright?"

"Yes…yes of course, I'm just tired," Malcolm replied, as he tried to hide the uncomfortable knot forming in his stomach. 

"Shall we?"

* * *

The sweat dripped from her body. Oh how she longed for a nice long shower. 

They had ventured deeper into the thick forest and Trip took the lead, doing his best to clear a path in front of them. They were both exhausted, although she also knew that they were both too stubborn to show it. 

__

"Well, that's one thing we have in common, I suppose," Hoshi thought. 

Hoshi kept kicking herself for letting her mind wander back to the moment by the brook. She was being a childish schoolgirl, having romantic flights of fancy about the brief eye contact that had been made. 

__

"It was nothing, stupid," she thought." It was two people in a difficult situation bonding because they had to, not anything more." 

Hoshi could not deny that Trip was a charming, handsome man. Hell, she could name ten female crewmen that would give their eyeteeth just to have him look at them sideways. She had more than enjoyed the time they had spent together, as friends, over the past few months, but she couldn't help but think that this unexpected friendship they had developed might be turning in to something more.

__

"What are you thinking? He's a commander, and ship's regulation strictly prohibits romantic involvement between ranks. Stop it, Hoshi, just stop it!"

Trip stopped in front of her leaning against the tree, breathing heavily. 

"Goddamn, it's hot out here," He said, the sweat pouring off his brow. 

Hoshi waited patiently for him to catch his breath. She firmly decided she was not going to risk the chance of eye contact again so she looked around the surrounding area instead. About three feet away she saw the small opening of a cave. Venturing further she carefully pulled away the brush, as a rush of cool air hit her arm.

"Commander."

"What's up?"

"Come here, I think you might enjoy this."

"What?" Trip replied, as he walked to her, intrigued by her response. 

She turned smiling, as she pulled back the brush, entering the cave as Trip followed. 

They felt the temperature immediately drop as they stepped forward. They both looked up, their eyes still adjusting to the darkness, seeing a huge block of glistening ice. 

"Air conditioning," Hoshi said, with a playful grin as she ventured up the slate of ice. 

The diameter seemed to be about 20 feet and the thickness about seven. At its highest point a normal sized human would have a little more than a few feet between their head and the ceiling of the small cave. 

"Heaven," Trip commented back, following her up and along the ice platform.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know but I'll be damned if I am going to complain," Trip replied as he took the lead and began exploring the cave. Hoshi moved forward trying to keep up with him. "Be careful over here--" 

Hoshi suddenly lost her footing and Trip turned grabbing her by the waist to keep her from falling. She stood upright, leaning on him slightly as he looked at her.

"Slippery." 

"Nice catch," Hoshi said, as she reached above, using the ceiling to steady herself.

"I owed you one," Trip replied with a smile, as he realized that he had forgotten to remove his hands from her waist. He did so now and reached for the ceiling also, as he did his footing began to slip and she caught his arm steadying him. He looked up at her and they burst into laughter. 

* * *

"How are we progressing?" Captain Archer asked, as he entered the area they were using to decipher the ancient writings of the Shenarian people. 

"Slowly. The language is poetic and written to have several possible meanings. The Shenarian prophets seemed to have been very vague and indecisive," T'Pol replied, as Archer joined her at the console. 

"As most prophets are. Is there anything written about a war or a revolution that this sect may be focusing on for their exploits?"

"Not that we have seen so far, Captain. The book is merely a retelling of the gift of the prophets to the Shenarian people. The evolution of those gift into their current abilities, and the rules they are to follow, in acceptance of these gifts."

"So the Tegorians believe that the current the Shenarian culture is not staying true to the original laws set by the prophets."

"Perhaps. It is arrogant to presume we could understand the cultural weight these prophets hold within the Shenarian society."

"What do you mean?"

"With the vagueness of the literature it is expected that interpretations of this text range from the subtle to the extreme throughout the society. Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato's abductors could be one of many of these, or none at all."

"Just labeled so by our friend, Master Yuban."

"Yes."

"Captain?"

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak to you without prying ears."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, I just had a very disturbing conversation with the Shenarian chief security officer."

"What about?"

"It was very vague."

"That seems to be a recurring pattern when it comes to the Shenarians," Archer replied in frustration.

"He said that everything we need to know is in the book. He said to search the text, the answers are there."

"Lieutenant Reed, have you considered that this officer may be working for the kidnappers?" T'Pol challenged.

"Yes. But, Captain, I have been working with this officer for the past several days and I think he is trying to help us. I wanted to get more information, but he left when he saw Yanab."

"Well it's more than we have gotten from Yanab. Sub-Commander, lets speed up the process a bit. If the information is there, I want it found. Now." 

* * *

"It's amazing how much a little cool air can make all the difference," Trip said with smile, as he helped her off of the ice.

"Commander, I just wanted to," Hoshi started, and then stopped, finding she was again unable to resist the deep blue of his eyes. "Trip, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming after me," Hoshi explained nervously. "I don't think I would have survived this if you weren't here."

"Sure you would have. You really don't give yourself enough credit. Besides I wouldn't let my favorite Ensign go without a fight," Trip replied, with a smile that melted her heart. 

They ventured back out into the sunlight and moved forward into the forest. After a few meters Hoshi stopped.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, and Trip stopped.

"What?"

"That buzzing noise."

"It's probably just the insects, it's midday and they--"

"No, it's not. It's getting closer," Hoshi insisted, and Trip waited listening again. He heard it now also, it sounded almost, mechanical.

"Run!" Trip said, as he grabbed her hand and ran full speed through the dense foliage. 

The noise grew louder and suddenly they were passed by two airborne platforms. Trip changed directions and the transports began to turn back. They zipped past them again, this time very low to the ground sending Hoshi and Trip ducking for cover. 

They heard them turn again and Trip searched the area for something to use as a weapon. He grabbed part of a large branch and waited for the transports to pass. As the transports did, he swung. He made contact with one of the riders, nearly knocking him off the speeding platform, buying a few moments. Suddenly they heard several more of the transports approaching, and Trip looked to Hoshi in a panic. 

"Hoshi, run! I'll hold them off!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Hoshi, go! I'll be right behind you!"

Hoshi turned and ran through the foliage, her heart pounding in her chest as she heard the transports approaching. She heard a crash and silently praised Trip for his maneuvering. She stopped, waiting for Trip to catch up and then heard the buzzing close in. She quickly ducked for cover and the transport zoomed just past her. She heard running footsteps from behind and held her breath. Trip appeared from the tattered brush and pushed her forward.

* * *

"The search parties have uncovered nothing and are breaking for the night, sir."

"They couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the planet!" Archer replied, in overwhelming frustration as he pounded on the desk before him. "Tell Yanab that I am sending down my own teams within the hour and I expect he will find the manpower to support us as well."

"Yes, sir. Reed out," Malcolm replied, as the Captain's viewscreen went black.

"T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer."

"Captain, your presence is requested."

"Have you found something?"

"Yes, sir."

* * * 

Hoshi's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and her lungs were going to explode. She kept running, Trip following as the transports continued searching for them. Trip had made the suggestion that they take the precaution of changing direction every few yards. Suddenly one of the transports came roaring from behind, swooping down on them. They quickly jumped out of the way and changed direction again. As they passed a larger tree, out of nowhere a transport came hurtling forward. Hoshi felt Trip push her down into the brush. She turned, not feeling him beside her, and watched in horror as the transport knocked him off his feet, sending him flying back into the tree. 

"NO!"

The transport whizzed past her as she ran to Trip who lay motionless against the tree.

"Commander! Commander, wake up!" Hoshi yelled, as she tried to revive him. He started to stir and she decided he wasn't moving fast enough. She could hear the transports coming for another pass. Swinging his upper shoulder around her own, she began dragging him forward. He began to come back to life and walk on his own, still clinging to her for support. 

Two transports came by, once again aiming for them. Hoshi'd had enough. She let Trip go and copied his earlier maneuver, picking up a large branch and waiting as they approached. She swung wildly making contact with the rider, knocking him off the transport and against a tree rendering him unconscious. 

She stepped forward to help Trip up once again and heard the buzzing again. Suddenly she was swept into the air. Trip was instantly pulled from his dazed state, clinging to her hands. He managed to halt the transport in mid air. 

"Hoshi, hang on!" Trip yelled, as he struggled to pull her free. 

Hoshi opened her eyes looking past him and saw two more transports coming up behind him with weapons drawn. 

"Trip, look out!" Hoshi screamed. Trip twisted and spun too late, as the weapons were fired.

"NO!" Hoshi cried, as she watched him fall lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

"What did you find?" Archer demanded, as he entered the small room. 

"I believe we have solved the motive of not only the Tegorian abductors, but also the Shenarian Consulate."

"What?" Archer replied, taking in the enormity of the statement. T'Pol stepped back as Archer took her place at the console. He looked down at the monitor and his breath escaped him. "This was in the text?"

"Yes sir, it is a picture of Maleia the daughter of Tegorian himself. Prophesized to return with the coming of the other worlds."

"My god…it's Hoshi."

* * *

He tried to move but found it agonizingly difficult. 

__

HOSHI!

Trip threw his body forward opening his eyes, seeing only the red of the pain that consumed his body. 

__

Oh god. She's gone. 

The intense physical pain was nothing in comparison to the overwhelming guilt that filled his chest. 

__

Hoshi…

The image of her terror filled eyes as he lost his grip on her was burned in his mind. He continued to struggle with the image as he made it to his knees and forced his body into a standing position. 

Trip surveyed the area, looking for something, anything, which would lead him to where they had taken her. He started by following the broken patterns of shrubbery. He knew that it would most likely lead him in circles due to the excessive maneuvering involved in the chase, but it was better than standing still at this point. He continued and then stopped, hearing a stifled moan. Following the noise, he found one of the Shenarian's that had attacked them, but that Hoshi, thankfully, had managed to remove from his vehicle. 

Trip's rage abruptly exploded as he saw the alien and he was instantly on top of him, lifting him by the collar to face him.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Trip bellowed, as the man looked at him in fear. "Take me to her, NOW!"

***

"This is impossible…"

"As impossible as it may seem, Captain, it is reality."

"You found this in the text?"

"The photograph dates back almost a millennium and is genuine," T'Pol replied, as the Captain continued to stare in disbelief. "Given this piece of information it becomes very clear the motives of the abductors, and possibly the Shenarian Master."

"They think that Hoshi is some kind of religious icon?"

"I believe so, Captain. If the Tegorians are in fact in disagreement with the current Shenarian civilization, they may have seen this as an opportunity to bring the majority back to their beliefs."

"By making Hoshi the icon she resembles," Archer replied. "Why wouldn't Yanab have warned us of this when we first arrived, he must have seen the similarities?"

"Perhaps he did not warn us because of his own agendas. With this new information it is possible that Master Yanab instigated the abduction from the start."

Archer consumed the sub-commander's suggestion of Yanab being involved in the abduction. And combined with Malcolm's reports from the surface, he was inclined to agree with her. 

"There is a temple on this Western Continent devoted to Maleia. Captain, I suggest that we turn our search to that area. If the Tegorians are hoping to resurrect the icon it would be a logical choice as a place for them to begin."

"Agreed."

"Shall I alert the surface of our plans?"

"No, I think we need to be working independently for now."

"Yes, sir."

***

She barely recognized the woman staring back at her in the mirror.

Hoshi had awakened a few minutes before in an elaborate bedroom. Her uniform had been removed and replaced with a formal gown, her hair twisted and piled high on top of her head.

Her neck hurt. Her hand went to rub it, when she felt the cold of metal. Turning to the mirror she tried to get a better view of what it was. 

Abruptly the door opened and a Shenarian walked in, surrounded by two others. He smiled at the sight of her, as she backed her way into the corner of the room. 

"Maleia," He said with a slickness and desire that made her cringe. 

"Who are you, why have you brought me here?" 

"I trust that you rested well."

"Where's Commander Tucker, what have you done to him?"

"Maleia."

"Look I don't know who you think I am, but my name is Hoshi, I am a human crewmember of the starship Enterprise," Hoshi replied in panic at the calmness of the Shenarian's voice.

"No."

"There's been some mistake. Please, I would like to return to my ship."

"Maleia you are confused," the Shenarian replied, as he stepped closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek and her stomach turned.

"I am not Maleia, please you have to listen to--" Hoshi sternly pleaded when suddenly an overwhelming pain seared her mind causing her to stagger back. Tears began to well, as she struggled to remain in control, then it stopped. 

"Maleia, you are--" The Shenarian began as he touched her shoulder in some movement of comfort. Hoshi shrugged his hand off defiantly and stood squaring her shoulders against his oppressive gaze.

"My name is Hoshi Sato, I am a Starfleet officer from the planet Earth."

"For now," he replied with a grin.

***

T'Pol scanned the immediate area as the rest of the away team fanned out looking for any sign of human life. 

"Captain, there doesn't seem to be any trace of recent activity in the area." 

"Is there any way they could be hiding behind some sort of cloaking?"

"Given the Shenarians current technology it is unlikely. Any psychic activity to exhibit a similar effect would be traced by our equipment," T'Pol replied, as the Captain sighed in frustration. "There are several religious structures in the area. I suggest we continue our search there."

"Very well. Where is the next location?"

"Approximately 800 yards from here."

"As soon as we are finished covering the immediate area we'll move on."

"Mayweather to Archer."

"Go ahead, Travis."

"Captain, we are being hailed by Master Yanab. What would you like me to do?"

"Create some interference and tell him that we are having communication problems. Tell him that I will respond to his hails as soon as we have fixed the problem."

"Yes, sir."

"Archer out."

"Master Yanab will eventually suspect that we are working independently."

"Eventually, but for now we have bought ourselves some time. Let's make the most of it."

***

__

Hoshi, I'm coming**.**

Trip repeated it over and over in his mind, hoping that somehow she could hear him. That she knew he would never give up until he found her. He continued steadily following his forced guide as he talked to her in his mind. Trying to sort through all of the unexpected emotions he was feeling. 

_You caught me off guard to say the least. I never expected to look at you and feel so filled with ease. That is something I have never known with a woman. I can look in your eyes and see the man I want to be. I can feel the warmth and tenderness of a woman who trusts me for not only who I am, but also who I strive to be. _

It shouldn't have taken you disappearing for me to see this, and I'm sorry, I am so god damn sorry that I didn't see it before. I'm sorry that I ignored what my heart has been showing me for such a long time now. I kept saying we were too different. It would never work. I guess now that I look back, I was scared of being hurt again. Scared that I wouldn't be enough for you. 

Now I know, now I can't deny it. Now I you are here in my heart and I don't want to let this wonderful feeling go, ever. It's selfish of me, I know. I don't even know if you feel the same way, but I swear I will not give up on you. I will not give up on the chance that you might have felt the same thing as you looked into my eyes. 

Hoshi I'm coming, hang on baby, please. 

***

She wanted to sleep but they wouldn't let her, she wanted to stop the painful flood of images spinning in her mind, but she couldn't. She fought them relentlessly trying to think of other things. Turning her mind away from the gallery of horrible images she was being forced to endure. She thought of her family, Brazil, the laughter of her friends, the Captain, Reed-

She felt her body tremble as the process intensified, slowly shutting down her ability to sway her own mind. She continued to fight against it. Her thoughts went to Trip-- she was so worried about him. What if he was hurt? What if he needed help and there was no one there? She had abandoned him. She should have fought harder. She should have given herself up as soon as she knew it was her they were after. Maybe if she had, they would have left him alone. 

_Trip, I'm so sorry…_

Tears ran down her cheeks as she gave up her fight, she wanted it to stop. She wanted it all to stop. 

_"I am so goddamn sorry that I didn't see it before. I'm sorry that I ignored what my heart has been showing me for such a long time now-"_

Hoshi heard his voice as it broke though the pain. 

__

"I swear I will not give up on you. I will not give up on the chance that you might have felt the same thing as you looked into my eyes."

She opened her eyes with a newfound energy. A male Shenarian sat across from her; his eyes closed in concentration. 

__

Trip…

"Hoshi I'm coming, hang on baby, please."

Suddenly the Shenarian opened his eyes, glaring at her. She straightened her back, sitting upright in the chair. He continued to stare into her eyes and she could feel him once again invading her mind. She fought him with a revitalized strength that kept him at bay. He finally stopped and the pressure she felt in her temple was lifted. She watched as he rose from his chair and exited the room. 

She took a deep cleansing breath, using the precious moments to erase the unwanted images from her mind. 

The door opened again and the Shenarian who was the only one to have said anything to her since her arrival, walked in looking back to the Shenarian who had just exited the room. The door widened and behind them walked in an older man with a cane. Hoshi watched as he walked to the window staring out into the forest. The room remained silent and Hoshi couldn't breath. She wished someone would say something but she suspected that they were communicating telepathically. 

Hoshi watched the three men carefully and then felt the eyes of the older man on her. She turned meeting his gaze defiantly. He smiled, raising his hand, as a blue beam of light poured from his fist enveloping her.

***

A scream echoed in his mind and he stopped.

__

"Hoshi," Trip thought as he felt himself stiffen with rage.

The echo continued, and he struggled to shut it out. 

It was her. He knew it. He didn't know how, but he didn't care either. 

He hurried the Shenarian along; his heart pounded with the thoughts of what might be happening to her. He hadn't expected the rage and fear that enveloped his mind when he realized they had taken her. He'd made a promise to protect her and he had failed. He wouldn't do it again, not ever. 

The Shenarian slowed and pointed, revealing a temple like structure made of stone. Trip breathed a short sigh of relief and then pulled out the energy rifle he had taken off his companion. He set it for stun and shot the man in the back. 

"Thanks for the help," Trip said as the man hit the ground. Trip made sure the fallen Shenarian was breathing, and started toward the structure. 

***

"You saw them?"

"Yes sir."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. I…I just know it was them…"

"Slow down, Ensign, just start from the beginning."

"Yes, sir," The ensign replied as he took a deep breath. "I was scanning the area over by the ruins when my thoughts began to wander," He hesitated seemingly embarrassed. "I was remembering when it was my birthday last month and Ensign Sato got together with some of the crew and threw me a surprise party. I hardly knew her and it was so nice of her. Now she, and Commander Tucker are missing…"

"Yes, I understand, go on."

"So I was thinking about the party when I saw her and Commander Tucker."

"You saw them?" Archer repeated trying to clarify what the young man was stating. "You mean you saw them in your mind?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. 

"Could you describe to me where they were?"

"Yes, sir. They were climbing up a rock."

"You mean a mountain?"

"No, sir, there wasn't any surrounding plant life. They were scaling up the side of a huge pile of rocks."

"Then what did you see?"

"Well…sir, they were attacked. I couldn't see if they were Shenarian, but Ensign Sato was hit as they tried to escape."

"Do you know how badly?" Archer asked as his stomach dropped.

"No sir, I didn't see anything else. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Ensign. Thank you for sharing this information with us."

"You're welcome, sir," The ensign replied, as he turned and walked back to the area he was scanning.

"Sir, it is unlikely that the ensign's vision is a reliable source of information. The image is likely an effect of the stress on the crew in the current situation."

"You are probably right, T'Pol, but I still want to check it out. Scan the area for any rock formations and then contact--"

"Captain Archer." 

Archer turned, as T'Pol and the other crewman drew their weapons defensively, facing a group of Shenarians. He scanned the area finding they were surrounded.

"Yes?"

"I am going to have to request that you and your teams relinquish your weapons and come with me."

"Is that really necessary, we are here looking for our missing officers."

"Yes, it is."

***

Trip waited patiently as the Shenarians passed. Checking the scanning equipment he'd stolen from his guide, there seemed to be a total of twenty Shenarians in the temple. Most of them gathered in one area, which he guessed, was the sleeping area. There were four more life readings to his left about twenty meters; they too seemed not to be going anywhere soon. He followed the scans down a long hall, there were several doors lining the walls and a single door at the end of it. He was counting on Hoshi being on the other side of one of them. 

Trip heard the clanking of a door closing followed by footsteps. Quickly he opened the door of the room he'd just scanned. Closing the gap, but not shutting the door, he watched as a wiry Shenarian passed by. Trip waited and then heard another door open. He could faintly hear a conversation, and he opened the door a little more. 

"Please, your highness, you must eat something," the Shenarian pleaded. Trip heard a small scuffle and then the door closing. He quickly lessened the gap in the door again, waiting for the Shenarian to pass. 

Once clear, Trip ventured out into the hall trying to figure out which door the man had entered. He continued to scan and finally picked up human life signs. He surveyed the area once more and then moved opening the door. 

The room was dark; beams of moonlight from the far window the only illumination. He scanned the room, hesitant to say anything when he saw her; she was standing at the far end of the room staring out the window. 

"Hoshi," he said as he walked toward her. 

She slowly turned, facing him. All of the emotions he was feeling for her rushed through him, as he looked at her in the moonlight. 

Her hair wasn't tied back neatly as he was used to; it was piled high with lightly curled tendrils cascading against her cheek. An elaborate gown he thought could have been pulled from earth's medieval period replaced her uniform. She was stunning. 

He silently walked to her, enveloping her in his arms. They stood silently for a moment as relief washed over him. She was soft and warm against him, and he savored the simple embrace. She abruptly pulled out of his arms, facing him with fear filled eyes.

"You can't be here, they'll find you," she said, as she looked to the door. He quickly took her hand pulling her toward it. 

"Not if we leave before they notice," Trip replied. He felt her stop and he turned back, seeing her fallen expression. "What's wrong?"

"They--" Hoshi started, but didn't seem to be able to continue. She touched her neck and his eyes followed. He saw a glint of metal, embedded in the nape of her neck. 

"What is it?"

"Some kind of security device. That's why there aren't any guards. I can't--" Hoshi replied, she stopped as he turned away from her in frustration. 

"What do they want?"

"I'm not sure," Hoshi replied quietly. "They keep calling me Maleia, I don't know what it means or who she is," Hoshi replied, as Trip continued to pace the room furiously. "Trip, they're planning an attack against the consulate," Hoshi went on, trying desperately to get him to listen. "It's going to be during a festival called the Amotha. You have to get back to Enterprise and--" 

"No," Trip replied.

"Commander."

"No! To hell with theses people and this planet, my priority is to get you away from here!"

"There's no--"

"I'm not going to leave you here!" 

"You have to, it's the only way," Hoshi replied, as she stepped back. "They won't," She started, but then swayed on her feet. "You have…" 

Trip turned, seeing her face cringe in an unknown pain. He stepped forward to catch her as her legs failed her. 

"Hoshi," He said, as he gently pulled her back up against him. He watched as she struggled to recover, her face shining in the moonlight. 

He noticed what he thought was a shadow, but looking closer he saw a long blackened scar across her left cheek. He reached out, touching the scar tenderly. She opened her eyes at his touch, and searched her eyes for an explanation, but she quickly turned away from him. 

"It doesn't matter," Hoshi said, as she stepped out of his arms. 

"The hell it doesn't!" Trip replied, as he took her arm, turning her back to face him. "Hoshi what are they…"

"We're running out of time," Hoshi replied, releasing her arm from his grasp as she stepped away.

"There has to be a way," Trip said in desperation, as he stepped toward her again. "I can scan the implant, and see if there is a way to deactivate it."

"You can't!" Hoshi said, as she faltered on her feet again, this time falling to her knees. Trip rushed to her side, watching as she knelt there curled against herself. She turned to him and he could see her deep eyes edged with hot tears, as she tried to hide whatever was happening to her from him. "Please, Trip, you have to go, before it's too late."

"I can't let them," Trip started, he thought his heart was going to break right there. She was trying so hard to be brave and not show him that she was scared and hurting, but he saw it in her eyes. He wanted to take her away from here, protect her from whatever was hurting her, but he knew now he couldn't. "You won't be able to--"

"Yes, I will," Hoshi said softly. He didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever. He reached out, caressing her scarred cheek. The warmth of her face melted into him as she looked up at him. "Just keep talking to me."

"Hoshi I don't…" Trip said, as he looked at her in confusion. 

"I heard you," Hoshi said, as the tears she had been holding back began to fall. 

Trip took a breath as he realized what she was telling him. She had heard him, he'd mentally said so much when he was searching for her, hoping that she could hear him and it would keep her safe until he reached her. He never thought that it would work, but somehow it had. 

Trips eyes wandered as his shyness began to take hold, when the beauty of her face overcame him. He pushed away the apprehension her statement begun to give him, and he finally stopped thinking, and just felt. 

Trip slowly leaned forward cupping her small face within his hands, as his mouth hesitantly covered hers. She responded, kissing him back tenderly, her hot tears falling between them. The danger around them disappeared; all that remained was the joy of their lips touching. 

They reluctantly broke the embrace, and Trip looked down into Hoshi's emotion filled eyes.

"I'll get you out of here, baby, I promise," Trip vowed, as he unwillingly pulled out of her arms. They both knew he had to leave, or he never would. He turned from her and slowly opened the door, peering into the hall. When it was clear, he turned back one last time to look at her face silhouetted in the moonlight, and then exited the room, as the door obscured her image. 

***

Archer waited silently in a small room. Yanab had agreed to let him send the rest of the away team back to the ship and Archer had instructed T'Pol to collect Malcolm, while the he talked with Yanab. 

The door of the room opened, and Yanab entered.

"Captain Archer, I apologize for the inconvenience, but the areas you were searching are strictly prohibited. If you had perhaps inquired about these areas with me we could have avoided this whole situation."

"Unfortunately, Master Yanab, I was unable to speak with you at the time we discovered the area. Due to communications problems with the ship."

"Yes, I know. I have been trying to reach you for several hours now with no response."  
"Was there something urgent that you needed to discuss with me? Some new information you'd like to share?"

"Yes, there is," Yanab replied. "Our intelligence is showing us that the Tegorians may not be the leading suspects in the abduction of your officers."

"Really? What type of intelligence have you received?"

"There are several different sources, but we now believe that a group of scientists were planning to abduct one of your people for study."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"I assure you, Captain, the pursuit of science is--"

"I am well aware of the curiosity if the scientific world, Master Yanab. I just find that given my current information that scientific discovery is not a motivation for the abduction of my officers."

"May I ask what information you have that would allow you to quickly abandon this prospect?"

"While studying the text of your religion we came upon a photograph of one of your icons. There is a striking resemblance between that photo and one of the officers that is missing."

"I don't understand."

"Unfortunately I think you do," Archer replied. "I think you've known all along. The question is, why didn't you warn us?"

"Captain, I am not sure what you think--"

"I've had enough of what you think, Yanab, it has been two days and my officers are still missing. You have information that will lead us to them, and you are going to tell me what it is."

"I have no more information than what I have given you, Captain," Yanab replied. "As far as what you believe to be a resemblance of one of your officers to a photo in a book that is a millennia old, I can assure you that it is a coincidence and nothing more."

"You know the problem with that is?" Archer challenged. "I don't believe in coincidence. I never have. I will continue my investigation with or without your assistance, and I assure you that when I find out your connection in this, you'll wish that we never arrived."

***

Hoshi sat in the chair beside the bed unable to stop the tears from falling. She knew he had to go, it was the only way, but she was still terrified. She didn't know how much longer she could fight the brainwashing her captors were attempting. She could already feel herself slipping away. She'd fought to remain in control while he was here, but now she was weak and couldn't stop the images from overwhelming her. She breathed, remembering the way Trip's arms wrapped protectively around her. He would come back, he promised. 

The door opened, flooding the room with light. Hoshi stood defensively as she turned. A Shenarian she had never seen before entered the room swiftly slamming the door behind him, plunging the room into blackness again. Hoshi stepped around the chair putting it between her and the mysterious Shenarian. 

"What do you want?" Hoshi asked, as the Shenarian continued to approach. Within a breath he had crossed the room and was holding her tightly around the shoulders. She became even weaker with his touch, as she literally felt her energy being drained from her body. The Shenarian's grin widened as he watched her wither within his grasp. 

"Stop, please…no," Hoshi tried to protest, as the air from her lungs escaped her. One of his hands moved from her arm to her chin, he held it tightly and she felt a blistering heat run through her body. She couldn't oppress the scream that escaped from her lips as the invisible burning of her body continued. 

She heard the door open again.

"Enough!"

She felt the Shenarian release her and she helplessly fell to the floor, the swirling red haze of pain she saw behind her eyelids quickly turning black.

***

"T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer." 

"Sir, we are receiving a signal from the planet."

"What kind of signal?"

"Morse code, I believe."

"Track that signal, I'm on my way," Archer hastened his step, and quickly entered the turbo lift that took him to the bridge. 

Yanab hadn't been happy about his accusations, but found it in his best interest to let him go. Archer knew he was hiding the truth about Hoshi and Trip's abduction, but he didn't have time to waste playing politics.

As he stepped off the lift he felt the energy of the room change. It was filled with hope. "What have you found?"

"Sir, the signal seems to be coming from the western continent," T'Pol replied. 

"I am attempting to triangulate the position," Reed added.

"Is it a message?"

"Decoding now sir."

"SOS Trip," Mayweather replied, with a grin matched only by the captain's.

"That's good enough for me. Lieutenant, lets get going. We have some crewmen to pick up," Archer replied, as Reed followed him off the bridge. 

The shuttle was ready and waiting for them when they arrived. Archer and Reed hastily left Enterprise, following the coordinates T'Pol gave them. When they arrived they found a lone officer waving the shuttle to land. Archer glanced at Reed, his lieutenant's face creased with lines of concern.

Trip was there in an instant as Archer opened the shuttle door. He entered silently as Archer closed the door and turned to see Trip sit down resting his face in his hands. Archer could tell something was very wrong, other than the fact that Hoshi wasn't with him. Trip's eyes reflected a silent torment as he looked up. Archer gave him some time to collect himself as they returned to Enterprise. 

Trip was the first to get off the shuttle bolting across the landing bay and into the corridor, Archer following. 

Trip stopped at the weapons locker, punching in his security code to open it. 

"Trip, what are you doing?"

"I'm going back for her."

"Trip, you can't--"

"Why not!" Trip challenged in rage. "They had no problems taking us, did they?"

"Just stop and think about this."

"You wouldn't have to think if you knew what they were doing to her!"

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, they have her dressed up like some kind of queen. I made one of their soldiers take me to where they are holding her so I could--"Trip broke off, as the apparent emotion of the memory came to the surface. "They have this…this thing…implanted into her neck." His struggle quickly turned to frustration and rage again as Archer stood by silently, letting him release it out on him. "I couldn't get her out--"

"Trip, stop." 

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go down there and end this right now?" Trip replied, as he pulled out the weapons and headed back down the corridor to the shuttle bay.

"Because I am giving you a direct order Commander, and because if you go down there like this there is no guarantee that either one of you will come out of it alive," Archer replied. "You can't save her by yourself. You know that, and so does she." Trip stopped mid stride, lowering his head and the weapons. "They're called the Tegorians. They kidnapped her because she bears an unmistakable resemblance to one of their religious icon's," Trip turned back toward Archer, listening as he continued. "They are hoping to return their civilization to the old ways by using Hoshi as their reborn icon."

"Goddamn it!" Trip exclaimed as he dropped the weapons and hit the corridor wall with his fist. "She doesn't deserve this, anyone but her! I feel…I feel so goddamn helpless." Trip said, as he leaned heavily against the wall. "Even when I was with her, there was nothing I could do!" 

"You did the best you could, she knows that. We will get her out of there, "Archer replied, as he walked toward Trip, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "We all want her back as much as you do." 

Trip looked up in the same second with a stone cold seriousness Archer had rarely seen.

"No, you don't," Trip replied, and then quickly turned hiding the emotion in his expression. 

"T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer here."

"Captain, Master Yanab is hailing us."

"I'm on my way," Archer replied, as he looked to Trip. "Come on, let's go. After I am done with this, we have rescue plans to make."

"Captain, Hoshi said that they are planning an attack against the consulate," Trip explained, as he followed the captain down the hall to the turbo lift. 

"When?"

"She wasn't sure exactly. She said that it was some kind of festival, the Amotha." 

The turbo lift stopped and opened onto the bridge. Archer and Trip stepped into the room, and then Archer stopped, turning back to Trip.

"Stay back here, out of sight."

Trip took a place behind the console as Archer moved to the area in front of the command chair. He nodded to the Comm. officer to put the transmission through.

"Can I help you Master Yanab?"

"Captain Archer, we have found one of your officers," Yanab replied, getting the crew's attention. 

"What? When?" Archer replied.

"Our teams located her about an hour ago. She's here in our medical bay."

"Well be right down."

"Of course, Captain," Yanab replied, as the screen went black. 

"Let's go, " Archer said to Tucker and Reed, as they followed him off the bridge. "Archer to Dr. Phlox, please meet us in the shuttle bay immediately. You have the bridge, Sub-Commander."

As they entered the Shenarian medical bay they found Hoshi lying unconscious before them. She was in her uniform and seemed unharmed, but she was pale and thin. 

Dr. Phlox and Trip walked to her bedside as Archer turned to Yanab.

"How is she?"

"Our doctor knows little of your physiology, so we were unable to do a thorough exam, but she seems fine. A little shaken though, which is understandable. We found her near the Tegoria ruins. She had apparently escaped from her captors."

"Captain, I would like to examine Ensign Sato with my equipment before moving her, to ensure there are no internal injuries."

"Master Yanab?"

"Of course, Captain," Yanab replied, as he turned to the security chief, who in turn handed Dr. Phlox the Starfleet tricorder that was surrendered to him upon arrival.

"Thank you."

Archer watched as Dr. Phlox went to his patient. Trip had taken Hoshi's hand in his, as the doctor began his scans.

"Master Yanab, I noticed as we were arriving that the city seems to be preparing for some festivities?"

"Oh, yes, it is one of our greatest holidays. It is tomorrow, the feast of Tegoria. You and your crew are welcome to attend the festivities."

"Thank you for the invitation, and all of your assistance in these past days."

"It was my pleasure," Yanab replied. "She looks to be a sweet girl. I suppose there is a resemblance of sorts to Maleia, but thankfully we will have no need to discover how much."

When they arrived back on Enterprise the doctor took his patient to sickbay. Trip followed as Archer and Reed returned to the bridge. 

"How is she?" Trip asked, as Hoshi lay, still unconscious, on the examining bed.

"She seems fine, Commander, a little worse for wear. She needs to rest but I have a feeling the healing that needs to be done is more psychological in nature. What you humans would call a lot of TLC."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Trip replied, as his gaze fell back onto Hoshi. 

"Well, with all of the excitement I am aching for some of your wonderful pecan pie."

"Yeah Doc, go for it," Trip replied with a nod. "Oh, Doc, is it alright if I…"

"Of course, Commander, I'm sure it will please her to have a familiar face smiling at her when she awakens."

"Thanks."

Dr. Phlox left the medical bay as Trip pulled a chair next to the bed. He took her hand and sighed in relief that it was finally over. 

***

The next morning, Archer sat eating his breakfast of melon and eggs going over the events of the past day in his mind. 

"_We found her near the Tegoria ruins, she had apparently escaped from her captors."_

The phrase kept rolling in Archer's mind, there was something about it, something that just didn't sit right in his mind. He was glad Hoshi had been returned safely. Although it was still troubling that the events surrounding her abduction might never be resolved. 

"_We found her near the Tegoria ruins, she had apparently escaped from her captors."_

It seemed almost too easy that she simply escaped, not with the control Trip described.

"T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer."

_The implant…_

"Your presence is needed on the bridge, Captain."

"On my way," Archer replied, as a knot began to form in his stomach. 

***

The ship's sudden jolt jerked Tucker awake. He sat back, his neck screaming at him. Opening his eyes just as the ship rocked again, he realized Hoshi's bed was empty.

"Tucker to Sato," he said hitting the COM. There was no response. "Tucker to Archer," still no response. The ship heaved again and he raced out of the medical bay toward the bridge.

As the doors of the turbo lift opened he stopped as he saw the captain being held in mid-air, Hoshi standing just aside him with her arm raised. The bridge was silent as T'Pol, Reed and the other officers stood by watching, their weapons raised.

"Hoshi," Trip said aloud as the captain gasped audibly for air. T'Pol stepped forward leveling her phase pistol, taking aim for Hoshi. 

"No," Archer ordered weakly, and T'Pol stepped back. 

Trip slowly moved toward Hoshi as the rest of the bridge crew waited. 

Hoshi saw Trip's approach and the ship began to tremble. Her attention suddenly was focusing on the ships communications console. She stared at it a moment and sparks erupted. Her gaze quickly turned to each console, having the same damaging effect as the first.

"Hoshi stop this!" Trip called, as he struggled to reach her. 

She turned toward his voice and he barely recognized her. Her thin face was pale, almost blue and it was cut with several black scars that matched her eyes.

"Hoshi, let him go," Trip said with a gentle sternness. Hoshi finally focused on him, and he thought he saw a flash of recognition.

"Hoshi, please, you don't want to do this," Trip said, as the captain continued to struggle in mid-air. 

Hoshi continued her gaze with Trip when abruptly there was a flash of metallic light. She blinked and the captain fell to the ground. Trip watched as she turned, walking toward the brilliant light just behind her.

T'Pol fired her weapon and Hoshi raised her hand absorbing the blast.

"Hoshi no!" Trip called; as she pushed her hand forward sending T'Pol, Mayweather, and Reed crashing into the back consoles of the bridge.

"Hoshi," Trip repeated, as he reached for her.

"You're too late," Hoshi said as she turned, facing him. "There is no Hoshi, only Maleia."

"I won't let you take her!" Trip replied desperately.

"Leave now, before it's too late," she replied, as her hand reached forward sending a shock of energy through his system. 

They remaining crew watched as Trip fell to the floor unconscious and Maleia turned stepping into the light, and disappeared.

***

"How bad is it?" Archer asked.

Archer had called T'Pol and Reed to sickbay after the doctor had finished examining him for any residual effects of Hoshi's attack. Archer was given a clean bill of health, with the exception of a sore neck. 

"The warp injectors are off line as well as communications and defense."

"What about life support?" Archer asked as he stood, rubbing his neck.

"It is intact."

"What about the shuttle pods?"

"They've been disabled, sir," Reed replied.

"So we are alive, but effectively stranded," Archer replied, as he began to move around the room. "How long will it take before you can get one of the shuttles up and running?"

"A few hours," Reed replied.

"Good. Get to work. We don't have much time before the festival begins. Dismissed," Archer replied, watching Reed and T'Pol exited the medical bay. 

"Doctor, how is Commander Tucker?"

"He walked away with little more than a few bruises. He is resting comfortably in his quarters, Captain. He should be fine with a few hours rest," Dr. Phlox replied.

"Do have any idea how this is happening? What they have done to her?"

"No, Captain. I detected nothing abnormal in my scans of her. Captain, the Shenarians are mentally very powerful, it wouldn't be hard for them to manipulate the human mind."

"Brainwashing?"

"Yes, sir," Dr. Phlox replied with a sigh. "From what you described, if Ensign Sato is not rescued soon, I am afraid that she may not be able to recover at all."

*`**

Trip's eyes burned as the sun's light hit them. A heated wind whipped at his face as he stood looking around. He could barely see the storm of sand surrounding his view. 

Then it stopped. 

There were bodies, hundreds of them. Lifeless and bloody, they littered the ground like broken leaves. He saw their faces; they were people he knew. Mayweather, T'Pol, Reed, and Archer. They had been struck down suddenly, the horror still shining in their now lifeless eyes. What had happened? Where was he? He stepped back, his mind becoming dizzy at the devastation of what he saw. Turning, he gazed down and saw himself lying broken in the dirt. He jumped, closing his eyes. When he opened them again he was standing on the bridge of the ship. The Captain, Reed, and other crewmembers were going about business as usual. 

"Malcolm," Trip said, as he walked by. Malcolm didn't seem to notice. Trip stepped forward, taking a place next to the Captain and T'Pol, they were talking but to him it sounded like gibberish. "Captain." Trip said and still got no response as the Captain turned and walked to the command chair taking a seat. 

"Trip."

Trip turned, wondering who had said it.

"Trip," her voice repeated.

"Hoshi?" Trip called aloud. He looked around the room frantically for her, still finding nothing.

"Trip."

"Hoshi!" Trip repeated aloud. "Hoshi, where are you?"

He rushed onto the turbo lift in the hope that she would be there. The door closed and he turned, finding himself in the temple. He was in the middle of the long hallway. 

"Trip," she called again. He looked in either direction, trying to decide where she was. 

"Hoshi!" 

"Trip, I'm here," the voice answered. 

He ran in the direction of her room.

"Trip, I'm here," she called for him again.

"I'm coming!" Trip replied, as he opened the door of the chamber. Hoshi stood there in a white gown. She had a gentle smile. Trip stepped forward and it all suddenly changed, the gown was covered in blood and her smile had turned to an evil rage.

He woke up. 

"Commander Tucker, I'm glad to see you have decided to join us," Dr. Phlox said, as he ran a tricorder over Trip's body. "You took quite a beating from what I was told. The captain was concerned that you may not come out of your slumber." 

"How long have I been out?"

"Your heart rate is a little elevated but besides that you seem fine."

"Doc, how long was I out?" Trip asked again as he looked around the room, it looked different, blurred.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to dismiss--"

"Doc."

"Two weeks, you've been unconscious for two weeks," Dr. Phlox replied.

"Hoshi," Trip muttered as he got out of the bed.

"Commander Tucker that really isn't--"

"Hoshi, where is she?"

"Who?"

"Hoshi! Ensign Sato!"

"Commander you had better lie back down, I think you--"

"You don't know," Trip said in disbelief. "You don't know who she is?"

"Commander I must insist-"

"No! You stay away from me! Where the hell am I?" Trip replied, as he backed away from the doctor. He quickly turned and exited sickbay.

Stepping back into the sandstorm. 

He turned, looking back in the direction from where he came, and saw Hoshi standing on a large platform, the wind whipping around her face. She was struggling with something, and then her body turned revealing a Shenarian whom had his arms wrapped around her tightly. She continued to struggle, trying to free herself from him. Trip ran toward the platform spotting a phase pistol lying in the sand. He scooped it up, firing. He watched as the blast flew toward Hoshi's attacker and suddenly the Shenarian turned her body into the blast.

"No!" Trip screamed, as he watched her fall forward, off the platform. He ran to her, scooping her limp body into his arms. His face was wet, tears streaming down his face. "No, no, no." 

Trip's eyes opened and he found himself staring at the ceiling of his quarters. He sat up quickly; trying to shake off the image the dream had left him with, which only left him with the memory of what had happened a few hours before. He stood slowly walking to the sink. He turned on the faucet splashing the cool water over his face.

This wasn't going to happen, he wouldn't let it.

***

"So where are we?" Trip asked, as he stepped onto the bridge. 

"You get some sleep?" Reed asked, as he approached.

"I guess you could call it that," Trip replied, anxious to get down to business. "Where's the Cap?" 

"The captain is attempting to prepare for the mission with some physical activity." T'Pol explained.

"You mean he's taking Porthos for a walk?" Trip clarified.

"Yes."

"What's this?" Trip asked, motioning to the data screen in front of Malcolm.

"We have been working on some tactical scenarios for the festival," Reed replied. 

"When are we going down?" Trip asked, as he looked at the monitor.

"One hour." 

"From what Yanab said, the festival is being held on the northern side of the city. The entire space spans about two miles but we are assuming the hub of activity will be here," Malcolm explained, as he pointed out the location. "There is a large marble platform where it is logical that activities and speeches will be held." 

Trip took a deep breath, images of his dream flashing in his mind. 

"This is where we think the Tegorians will make their move," Malcolm explained further. 

"What's the plan?" Trip asked.

"Simple, we surround the immediate area, and when we see her we grab her," Malcolm replied.

"Lieutenant, I realize that our priority is to safely recover Ensign Sato, but given the events of last evening, there is a very real possibility that our attempts will be unsuccessful," T'Pol commented.

"What's your point?" Trip snapped.

"My point, Commander Tucker, is that if we are unable to recover Ensign Sato, we will need to have a alternate plan of action."

"Like what?" Malcolm asked, as Trip's jaw clenched.

"If the transformation of Ensign Sato into Maleia was in fact successful--"

"It wasn't," Trip replied, visibly holding himself back.

"Based on earlier events, I would have to conclude it was."

"That wasn't her!"

"Whether it was she or not is irrelevant."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

" If Maleia has been reborn through Ensign Sato, the Shenarian culture will be engulfed in a religious war," T'Pol explained. "If we are unable to successfully recover Ensign Sato and deter the event, it is our responsibility to diffuse the situation using any means necessary."

"So you are proposing that we kill her?" Trip asked, his patience just about gone.

"Commander Tucker, I realize that Ensign Sato has endured some form of brainwashing, but that does not make her any less of a threat to the Shenarians or the members of this crew." 

"No."

"If this were any other situation you would be--"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Commander Tucker, your emotional involvement in this situation has clouded your judgment. Our duty is to the ship and the people of the planet."

"She is still a member of this crew!"

"Not if she no longer exists."

"Damn it, T'Pol!" Trip raged. "I am not going to let you kill her."

"What's going on?" Archer demanded, as he stepped onto the bridge. The response was silence. "Lieutenant Reed, why don't you take Commander Tucker down and run a final diagnostic on the shuttle pod before we leave."

"Yes, sir," Reed answered, motioning for Trip to follow him.

"Stay away from her," Trip said quietly to T'Pol, and then proceeded to the turbo lift. 

"Ensign you have the bridge. T'Pol, I'd like to see you in my ready room, please."

***

"You said what?"

"Captain, I was simply pointing out that in the event that we are unsuccessful…"

"Yes, I understand that T'Pol but," Archer replied, as he once again reminded himself that he was talking to a Vulcan. Devoid of the flow of natural emotion, and somewhat insensitive to those of others. "T'Pol, I thank you for your broad scope of the situation, but I can tell you right now what you are proposing is not and will not be an option."

"Captain, I believe it is unwise to simply eliminate a relevant course of action."

"Why?"

"Because it is illogical to sacrifice the lives of the crew to save one human."

"It may be illogical to your Vulcan mind, but that is what we are going to do!"

"Captain, one human's life is not worth the cost of…"

"That's all she is to you isn't she? Just a human? Expendable?" Archer snapped at her, his bottled frustration with the situation coming to the surface. 

"Captain she is a threat."

"You are just like the damn Tegorians, nothing is worth risking the ultimate goal. Would you find it logical to torture and twist a young woman's mind if it suited the ultimate goal."

"No. It is illogical to force anyone to do something beyond his or her own will. It would inevitably fail, as the victim grew stronger. "

"So you are suggesting that Ensign's Sato's attack on the ship was done of her own free will?"

"No, sir, I am--"

"She is a member of this crew, and I will not have you openly planning an option of her demise as a solution to the conflict we are facing! Hoshi Sato has been abducted, tortured and mentally raped, and our goal is for her safe return to this ship! Do you understand Sub-Commander?"

"Yes, sir." 

Archer stopped, recoiling his rage, as he sighed and sat down. He realized that his verbal assault on T'Pol was unwarranted, and the effect of the current circumstances.

"T'Pol," he said. "I apologize for what I just said. I know that you intention is not harm Ensign Sato or undermine my authority. I am obviously frustrated with the situation and took it out on you. I'm sorry," Archer offered. "You have to understand, Hoshi is not just a part of this crew. She needed here. She is loved. Seeing her in that state was painful for everyone involved, including myself. The thought of having to kill Hoshi, its just not… it would mean we failed. And that would be devastating for all of us."

"Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Yes, of course."

"Captain, I have noticed that several other members of the crew, in particular Commander Tucker, appear to be very emotionally motivated in our current situation."

"Yes," Archer replied with a sigh. 

"In this current emotional state, it is my opinion that Commander Tucker's judgment is being impaired. It would be wise to exclude him from the mission."

"Thank you for your concern but Commander Tucker will be returning to the surface with us," Archer replied.

"Captain, is that wise?"

"Unlike Vulcans, human emotion can be our most powerful weapon. The ruling emotions of Commander Tucker and the rest of the crew will not allow them to fail." Archer replied, as he watched T'Pol try to understand his point of view.

"Captain, in my previous conversation with Commander Tucker, my challenge of failure, disturbed him?"

"Yes."

"I believe I understand, Captain. I apologize if I seemed… cold hearted."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Trip. He's the one ready to rip your throat out." 

***

Trip had just finished the diagnostic on the shuttle pod as he saw T'Pol approach. 

"Commander Tucker," T'Pol said, as she followed him to the side control panel. He didn't acknowledge her as she approached. "We need to talk."

"I've got nothin' to say," Trip replied, moving back to the shuttle. 

"Commander, I would like to apologize."

"Captain and you had a talk huh?" Trip replied, turning his back to her. 

"Yes," T'Pol replied. "I now have a better understanding of your, point of view."

"Glad to hear it." 

"Commander, I never meant to imply that I wished any harm to come to Ensign Sato."

"Really, well you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I realize now that my suggestion was, insensitive." 

"Yeah," Trip snapped, as he finally turned to face her.

"You may not know this, but Ensign Sato and I have become what could be called friends."

"Is that so? Well where I come from, suggesting the murder of someone doesn't put you in that category." 

"Again, I apologize." 

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure to forget to tell Hoshi what you said when she comes back. I wouldn't want it to put a damper on your friendship," Trip replied coldly. 

"Are we ready?" Archer asked, as he and Reed approached them. 

"Yeah, we're ready," Trip replied, as he turned walking into the shuttle.

***

They approached the coordinates of the landing pad, and Archer stared in shock as they viewed the broken city from above. It looked like whatever the Tegorians had planned to do, it had been successful. 

"Do you see that?" Reed asked.

"Yes, land the shuttle, let's find out what happened," Archer replied. 

"I think we know what happened," T'Pol commented, as the shuttle finally landed. Archer shot her a cold look as they rose, exiting the shuttle.

T'Pol scanned the area as they stepped out onto the deserted landing pad. Moving forward they walked through the main hanger into the building. Where they encountered several Shenarian bodies lying in the halls. 

"Are they dead?" Archer asked, as he looked down at them.

"No sir, unconscious."

"Can you tell what happened?" Archer asked, as Reed moved ahead also scanning the area.

"No, sir."

"Captain," Reed called, as he waved them over the window. They quickly joined him, taking in the horror below.

"Jesus," Trip said, as he came up to the window.

The ground below them was scattered with hundreds of bodies, they were laid out as if something massive and unexpected had suddenly hit them.

"Are they alive?"

"Yes, sir. They are also unconscious," T'Pol replied, as she continued her scans. "Captain, I am reading a single human life sign in the west corridor of the building."

"Trip, take Reed and check it out. T'Pol and I will go to the consulate's main chamber," Archer replied, as he continued to stare down at the helpless victims.

"Yes, sir."

***

Archer and T'Pol made their way through the corridors of the building.

"Captain, I believe it is down this hall," T'Pol said, as they reached the corner. 

They rounded it and found themselves face to face with a group of Tegorian soldiers. 

"Captain Archer, what an unexpected surprise," Master Yanab said, as he stepped forward from behind the group. "You're just in time, we were about to meet with the counsel." 

T'Pol and Archer were quickly stripped of their weapons and led down the rest of the hallway. 

They approached the sealed door and stopped, one of the Tegorian's blasting it open with his mind. As they entered they found a group of Shenarians scattered about the room, some trying to escape. 

"Please, stay," the Tegorian demanded politely, as he and Yanab lead the way into the room. The counsel members turned and retook their seats. "We have shown our power and now you are going to relinquish your authority to me."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we will continue to destroy the cities you all hold so dear until you do," he replied simply.

"Kuclick, you have no right…"

"Oh, but I do. Maleia has given me the right," he replied, motioning to his side. There was a flash of light and Hoshi suddenly appeared beside him.

***

Reed led the way through the building trying to triangulate the location of the human life signs he was reading. Trip followed behind seemingly distracted. 

"You okay?" Reed asked, bringing Trip back to reality.

"Yeah," Trip replied. "Anything yet?"

"No, I--" Reed began to reply, as a simple answer was made suddenly complex.

"What?"

"They're gone."

"What?"

"The life signs we were tracking, they're gone," Reed replied as he turned, continuing to scan the surrounding area. 

"Find them."

"I'm trying," Reed replied, as he scanned the surrounding area. "I've got it."

"Where?"

"I am reading three non Shenarian life signs and six Shenarian. They are on the other side of the wing."

"Is that where the consulate chamber is?"

"I believe so."

"Let's go," Trip said, as he followed Malcolm back through the corridors toward the counsel chamber.

_Hoshi, please if you can hear me. You have to fight baby; you can't let them destroy you. _

Focus, listen to my voice. Let it guide you out of whatever prison they have you in. You have to fight; you are the only one who can stop what is happening. 

I know that you are probably tired and scared, I know I am. But you can't give up. Not now. I came for you, just like I promised but now you've disappeared, help me find you. Show me you are still here.

Hoshi, do you remember when you told me you were going to ask the captain to take you back to earth? I told you it would get easier, that you would be okay and you were, you stayed with us. You've come all this way, through so much, and there are still so many things left to do. 

That day I lied to you, I told you that you would be fine. But what I was really thinking was that you should go back to earth. A starship was no place for a person like you. You weren't strong enough, you wouldn't survive. You proved me wrong, every day after that you proved me wrong. You are strong, baby, stronger than you realize. 

You can do this, just like you said in the temple. You can beat them, please; you have to come back to us. We need you. 

I need you.

***

Archer could see the fear of Maleia's presence in the faces of the counsel members.

He searched Hoshi's face for something he recognized, and found nothing. She was cold and rigid standing just to the side of Kuclick as he continued with his demands. After a few moments Archer noticed a difference. It was faint, almost unnoticeable, but for just a second he saw her hesitate. Archer looked to Kuclick to see if he had noticed, but the man remained unaware that there was anything affecting his prisoner.

Archer saw his opportunity and glanced at T'Pol and nodded. He leapt forward, grabbing Hoshi by the arms as T'Pol attempted to shove Kuclick out of the way. 

The instant Archer made contact, he heard the flesh on his hands crackle and then he felt the burn. She turned, and he let go, his hands severely blistered.

"Hoshi," Archer said. He turn to see T'Pol fly across the room as she was hit with an energy blast from Kuclick's hand. Kuclick turned, facing Archer and smiled.

"Hoshi, stop! Listen to me!" Archer pleaded, trying to reach her.

"Your attempts are useless, she will no longer listen to you," Kuclick said, as he walked toward Archer. 

"Who are you?"

"I am the leader of the Tegorian alliance."

"You did this," Archer replied.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because a planet without faith is chaos."

"And using my officer to destroy the planet you are trying to save isn't?"

"No, not if it serves a purpose. What is done here today will be talked about for ages. It is the day when Maleia returned, and punished the unworthy as her father commanded."

"Let her go."

"Who? Captain, your officer as you knew her is dead; there is only Maleia."

"That's a lie."

"Is it? Watch and see," Kuclick replied as he turned, gazing at Hoshi. She raised her arms and the ground began to rumble, it slowly built as the windows in the building shattered around them. 

"Why are you doing this?" Archer asked, as the display ended.

"Because with her we are unstoppable," Yanab replied, as he stepped forward, joining Kuclick. "No one can prevent this Captain, not even you."

***

Trip stopped, just behind Reed, taking a breath. This wasn't working. There had to be another way.

"Trip, you okay?"

"Yeah I just--"

_"Trip," Hoshi's voice said in his mind._

"Trip?" Reed repeated, as he walked toward him. 

"Wait," Trip replied, as he stared at the corridor wall. 

__

That's it baby, come on, talk to me.

"Trip," She repeated. This rime it was strong, knocking him off his feet. 

"Trip, what's happening?" Reed asked, as he knelt beside the man on the floor.

Trip looked up at him as his head began to clear. 

"She's talking to me."

"Hoshi?" Reed asked, as Trip nodded his head. Reed helped him to his feet. "You're sure?"

"I…I can feel her," Trip said, as his breath caught in his throat.

"Do you think you can get through to her? Break whatever hold the Tegorians have on her mind?"

"I don't know, she's…" Trip started, as he leaned against the wall. "She's weak. He, he won't let her go. We have to get closer to her, maybe it will be easier."

"Okay, let's go," Reed said, as he helped Tucker off the wall, and supporting him as they hurried down the corridor.

***

Archer knelt beside T'Pol who lay unconscious on the floor. Kuclick had turned his attention back to the counsel who maintained their obstinate stance. 

He watched Hoshi closely, looking for another sign of her inner fight. She appeared transfixed, her eyes slightly unfocused as they often were when she was listening to something at her station. 

"Destroy them," Kuclick abruptly said as he looked to her. Hoshi looked up at Kuclick. She didn't respond and he repeated. "Destroy them."

"No," she said back to him. 

He stopped, as everyone's attention turned toward her.

"What?" Kuclick replied in shock. 

Hoshi turned looking at Archer, she walked to him as he stood up trustingly. 

"Maleia!"

Hoshi took Archers blistered hands in hers, looking at him. He felt a tingling sensation and as he looked up he saw Kuclick leap on top of her. She lost her balance as Kuclick grabbed her roughly, pulling her to him. He placed his hand to her forehead. Her eyes rolling back into her head as his power consumed her.

"No!" Archer yelled as he lunged for Kuclick. 

Archer succeeded in grabbing him by the back, pulling him off her; Hoshi fell backward against the wall, her eyes closed. 

Archer rolled into the fall turning, waiting with everyone else to see what would happen next. 

Hoshi opened her eyes and they blazed yellow. Kuclick stood, walking toward her and she raised her hand throwing him back. The soldiers began to attack her with their own individual abilities and she immediately bested them also.

Yanab stepped forward, staring her down. 

"Maleia!" He raged, as he raised his own hand sending out an energy stream toward her. She raised her hands again blocking the blow with a forcefield. 

Archer got to his feet quickly, tackling Yanab. The building around them began to tremble, and the consulate members gasped in terror as Hoshi's focus turned to them. She raised her hands ready to strike.

"Hoshi, stop!" Trip yelled, as he and Reed burst into the room. 

She lowered her hands, turning to look at him. Archer watched as she tilted her head in curiosity. Trip slowly stepped toward her, his hand outreached.

"Hoshi, I know you can hear me."

"I've been waiting for you," Maleia replied, in an unrecognizable voice. Her hands rose again, aiming for him.

"I won't let you have her, Maleia."

"There is nothing to have, Hoshi is gone. I destroyed her."

"No you didn't, she's stronger than you."

"Impossible, I am a god."

"No, your not, you're a human woman," Trip replied, as he looked to Archer.

_"Get them out of here." Trip said mentally to Archer._

"No!" Maleia yelled, as she turned destroying the wooden table in the center of the room. It exploded into a thousand shards as she turned back to him. 

"You can feel her fighting you, can't you?" Trip asked, as her gaze faltered.

"No, she is dead."

_Hoshi keep fighting, you can beat her. You're almost there._

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Stop talking to her!"

"No," Trip replied. 

__

You can do it; she's not that strong.

"I said stop!" Maleia demanded as she turned to Archer, "order him to stop, or I will destroy your starship and everyone on board! Tell me, Captain, are you willing to sacrifice your ship, your crew, for this woman?"

"Yes," Archer replied.

"Very well. I shall start with him." 

Maleia turned back to Trip, her eyes blazing as she raised her hands engulfing him within an energy beam, his body writhing in agony.

Abruptly Kuclick's hand wrapped around Archers neck, sending a burst of energy through his body and he fell helpless to the ground. Reed got off a defensive shot as Kuclick stood, but the Tegorian simply absorbed the blast. 

In the same moment Maleia's attack suddenly stopped, as Trip lay helpless on the floor. 

Kuclick moved forward and attacked Maleia from behind with an energy strike of his own. She cried in pain, falling against the wall. Kuclick rushed forward, grabbing her by the neck rushing her out of the room. 

Archer recovered and stood. He quickly crossed the room to Trip, as the Consul members overtook the Tegorian soldiers. The room was secure. 

"You okay?" Archer asked, as he lifted Trip off the floor. Trip nodded, looking a little dazed as Archer turned to Malcolm.

"Stay with her," Archer said, motioning to T'Pol as Malcolm nodded, and they left the room. 

Kuclick fled out of the building, and into the courtyard where the day's festivities were to be held. As Archer and Trip finally got within sight of them, Trip saw Kuclick holding Hoshi against him tightly, his hands at her temples. Kuclick turned his head, seeing them and threw out his right hand. A storm of small fireballs burst toward them and they ducked behind a small kiosk for cover.

"Keep talking to her, I'll try and distract him," Archer said, as he crouched low and then took off into the courtyard. Trip heard another rain of fireballs fly, many of them hitting the kiosk. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on her. 

_Hoshi, you have to fight him._

Hoshi, listen to me.

"He's too strong," she said back to him.

You're stronger.

"I'm so…tired…"

Hoshi, please, don't give up. I'm here baby. I'm here to take you home.

"Trip, I, can't."

Yes you can, you have to…you can't let him take you away from me.

Trip felt the ground beneath him begin to shake, and he quickly opened his eyes to see Yanab walking toward him. Before he had a chance to move, an energy stream hit Trip, the kiosk behind him exploding. Kuclick stopped and turned as Archer fired on Yanab. 

"No!" Hoshi suddenly screamed, as she pushed Kuclick off of her. She raised her hands aiming for Yanab. She struck him with an energy stream and he flew back, releasing Trip. Kuclick raised his hands against her, sending a powerful beam. She blocked it and sent one of her own. 

Archer crossed the yard to Trip and watched as Hoshi defended herself against Kuclick. Archer helped Trip to his feet as Kuclick weakened. 

The battle had become an attack. 

"Hoshi," Trip said, aloud to her. "Hoshi, stop."

She heard him and turned, directing her abilities toward them. Archer and Trip quickly jumped out of the way as she turned back to Kuclick. 

"Maleia."

"Stop calling me that!" 

"Maleia, you belong here."

"No. I…I won't listen to you!" 

"Hoshi, stop, he can't hurt you anymore!" Trip said, as he and Archer rushed toward her. 

"Yes he can!" She replied, as tears fell on her cheek. "If I stop I will become her!"

"No, Hoshi," Trip continued, as he slowed, inching closer to her, while Archer remained a few steps back. "It's over, you came back."

"No…I have to destroy him," She replied, as the tears continued to fall. "I'm the only one who can." 

"Baby, listen to me."

"No, it's the only way!"

"I won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise," Trip said, as he stopped just a foot beside her. "You know I keep my promises, don't you? Baby, please, let me take you home." 

She finally stopped, lowering her hands. Kuclick dropped onto the ground, moaning in agony, and Trip rushed toward her as she fell into his arms. He stroked her hair as she clung to him and Archer quickly joined them. 

"Let's get her out of here," Archer said, as Trip began to lift her into his arms. 

Abruptly they heard a wail of pain. They turned seeing Kuclick standing with his energy weapon raised to them. They immediately hit the ground and watched as he fell onto the ground lifeless. They saw a Shenarian officer standing behind him. His hand rose. 

"Thank you," Archer said.

"Captain!" Trip exclaimed.

Archer turned as he suddenly heard Hoshi gasping for breath. 

"Hoshi, Hoshi what's wrong?" Trip asked, her frantically.

"What's wrong?" Archer replied in alarm, as he watched her eyes close. The Shenarian officer came running up beside them.

"I'm chief of consulate security, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked kneeling beside them, as he did he saw a glint of metal in her neck. "The implant."

"What?" Archer asked.

"When I killed him, it set off the implant."

"What's happening to her?"

"It is sending a poison to her central nervous system. We need the antidote."

"Where is it?"

"There's not enough time," he replied, as they looked down at Hoshi's pale face. 

"Can we slow the effects of the toxin?"

"Yes, with Betatherazine, but there's--"

"Archer to Mayweather." Archer said, as he pulled out his communicator.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Medical emergency, lock on to Commander Tucker's signal, and beam him and Ensign Sato up to the ship, now!" Archer ordered.

"We have them, beaming up now, sir," Mayweather replied, as Archer watched them disappear before his eyes.

"Are they there?" Archer confirmed.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell Dr. Phlox that Ensign Sato has been injected with a lethal poison. And he needs to slow its effects with Betatherazine. Tell him we will beam the antidote shortly."

"Yes, sir," Mayweather replied, as Archer turned to the officer. 

"Take me to the antidote," Archer said, as T'Pol and Reed came running to them. 

"Captain what's happened?" Reed asked, seeing Archer's grave expression.

"No time to explain. Reed, get the shuttle pod ready. T'Pol come with me."

***

Trip blinked and he was back on Enterprise. He quickly scooped up Hoshi into his arms and sprinted down the hall. Dr. Phlox was waiting as he entered sickbay. Trip carried her over to the bed laying her down gently.

"Betatherazine," he said.

"Yes, Commander, I know," Dr. Phlox replied, as he injected Hoshi's neck with a hypospray. "What poison was she given?"

"I don't know."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Yes, the captain is going to--" 

Abruptly Hoshi's body began convulsing.

"What's happening?" Trip exclaimed.

"Just give it a minute," Phlox replied, as he began his scans of her, he began punching something into the console when an alarm sounded. He quickly turned, as the monitor went crazy with flashing lights and alarms. 

"Do something!" 

***

Archer and T'Pol raced down the consulate corridor following the Shenarian security chief. He turned into the medical bay, and stopped.

"Doctor Kaling!" He called, as a doctor on the opposite side of the room turned, running toward them. "We need a vial of Jesperian."

"What's happened?"

"We don't have time for this!" Archer yelled as he stepped up to the doctor. "The Jesperian, where is it?"

"Over there," the doctor replied, as he pointed to a back cabinet. 

The security chief took the doctor's keys and ran to the cabinet opening the door. He searched it feverishly, finally pulling out a glass bottle.

"Here it is," he said as he brought it to Archer.

"What is going on?"

"How much is needed?"

"It depends on the victim, and the amount of the toxin," the doctor replied.

"She's human," T'Pol said.

"She weighs about ninety-five pounds."

"I...I'd have to see--" the doctor replied.

"Doctor, please," the security chief pleaded. 

"50 ccs."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, " the doctor replied, as Archer pulled out his communicator.

"Archer to Mayweather."

"Yes, sir."

"Lock on to my tricorder signal and beam it and it's contents to the ship," Archer said as T'Pol placed the tricorder on a counter as the doctor handed her a vial. She placed the vial on top of the tricorder and stepped back. 

"Yes, sir," Mayweather replied. "Captain, the signal is too broken, I can't get a lock on it."

Without speaking Archer seized the vial and the tricorder and ran out of the medical bay, as T'Pol followed closely behind.

***

Dr, Phlox moved quickly around the bed as the alarms continued to go off. Trip stared helplessly as he watched Hoshi slip away. 

_No, Hoshi, you can't leave me._

He felt his eyes begin to tear and he took a step back, his heart breaking. His mind began to swim as he looked at her, lying motionless. The tears fell now, as he remembered her smile, her laugh, and her blush. She had captured his heart and he hadn't even realized it until now.

"Commander," Trip heard. 

"Commander Tucker, I need your help!" Dr. Phlox yelled.

***

Archer burst through the outer doors into the fresh air. He stopped and knelt down, placing the tricorder with the vial on top of it. 

"Try again," T'Pol said into her communicator. 

They waited a moment and it disappeared. Archer stood and they ran to the waiting shuttle pod.

***

"Hold this!" Phlox demanded, as he shoved a medical instrument into Trip's hand.

Trip forced himself to focus as he watched the doctor struggle to keep Hoshi alive. 

"Come here!" Phlox yelled, as he continued tapping the console that was raised just above Hoshi's body. "Now when I tell you, I want you to push it into her neck."

Trip nodded as he stepped to the bed staring down at Hoshi. 

_You are not going to give up. I won't let you, Hoshi, not now. _

"Now!" 

Trip leaned forward quickly following the doctor's previously described orders. Just after he did the alarms stopped, and Trip finally breathed.

Just then, Mayweather came running into the medical bay.

"Here," he said breathless as he handed a vial to the doctor. 

"Just in time," Phlox replied as he loaded a hypospray and gave her the injection.

***

Archer stepped through the medical bay doors and looked over to where Hoshi lay motionless as Trip sat at her side, his head down. Dr. Phlox, seeing the captain's gaze, stepped up beside him silently.

"How is she?"

"Alive, but barely. In her weakened state it is a miracle that she's even that," Dr. Phlox replied. 

"The antidote was successful?"

"Yes, but unfortunately the toxin weakened her already fragile state."

"What about the implant?"

"I removed it."

"Can you tell what they did to her?"

"When she first arrived my initial scans of her were inconclusive. There was nothing wrong with her."

"That's impossible."

"Once I administered the antidote, I proceeded to remove the implant. When I was finished, I ran the scans again."

"What did you find?"

"Apparently the implant somehow blocked my initial scans."

"Which would explain why when she was on board yesterday you found nothing."

"Correct."

"So what's wrong with her?" Archer asked, as Phlox turned motioning to the door. Archer nodded as he saw the graveness of his expression and they stepped out of the bay. 

***

"No," Trip said as stood defiantly in Archer's ready room. 

"Trip if there was another way I would use it, but there isn't."

In Phlox's exams, he'd explained to Archer that he found Hoshi's own body was killing itself as a result of the mental manipulation that she had been forced to endure. The only way to stop the cycle was to have a Shenarian come on board to reverse the effects of the Tegorian conditioning in the hope that it would allow Hoshi's dying body to heal itself again.

Archer was prepared for Trip's obstinate reaction. The thought of having yet another Shenarian tampering with Hoshi's mind was more than uncomfortable for him, and he could only imagine what Trip was feeling.

"You saw what they did to her, Captain! How can you even think,"

"Dr. Phlox hasn't been able to reverse the Tegorian's conditioning, she's not getting any better."

"She'll come out of it, she just needs more time. When we were down on the surface, Hoshi and I discovered that the planet gave her the ability to heal."

"Trip."

"No, Captain, really, I saw it with my own eyes," Trip explained, as Archer watched him desperately try to protect her. "She was injured by an energy blast and it disappeared right before my eyes." 

"Trip."

"Listen to me, Captain, she just needs a little more time and she'll…"

"This isn't up for debate, Commander."

"Captain please, if you'll just…"

"Trip, if we don't do this Hoshi is going to die," Archer finally blurted out as Trip froze. "Look, I'm sorry, I know that this is hard but it's the only way."

Archer watched as Trip turned away, running his hands over his face. He turned back, as his expression reflected the intense fear in his eyes.

"Dr. Phlox will be with her during the procedure, he will make sure that nothing unusual happens."

"When?"

"Within the hour," Archer replied, as Trip nodded his head. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

***

Twenty minutes later Trip turned as the medical bay doors opened, and the Shenarian stepped in. Trip immediately recognized him as the Shenarian he had spoken with at the dinner, before Hoshi rescued him.

"Commander," the Shenarian said, as he immediately walked to Trip extending his hand. "It is good to see you, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I, Sulan," Trip replied shaking his hand, as he began to feel a little more comfortable with the situation.

"Shall we begin?" Phlox said, as he motioned for Trip and Archer to leave.

"Please, stay," the Shenarian said, as he turned to them. "The positive energy will help me in the release."

Archer and Trip nodded and stood by silently as the Shenarian turned to Hoshi's fragile body lying on the medical bed. 

Trip watched him carefully as he stepped toward the bed. He looked to Dr. Phlox for approval, and receiving a nod, he placed his hands on Hoshi's temples. 

Trip closed his eyes as the images of the Tegorian leader holding her in the same way flashed in his mind. He found himself holding back from pulling the Shenarian off of her, continuing the thought that he was here to help.

__

Come on, baby…

Trip had repeatedly tried to speak to Hoshi mentally since they had returned from the surface. With no clue as to if she could hear him, he'd nonetheless continued knowing it had worked once and might work again. He was willing to do anything at this point, to just see some sign that she was going to be okay. 

An hour had passed before the Shenarian finally stood and turned to the Captain and Trip. 

"I have released your officers mind from the effect of the Tegorian conditioning."

"Thank you," Archer said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will say I am surprised she is still alive. Many Shenarian's wouldn't have lasted as long as she has under the circumstances."

"The human spirit is known for its resilience."

"Indeed," he replied with a nod. "You should start seeing marked improvement in her condition soon."

"Should?" Archer questioned.

"Yes, Captain, I have done all I can. Now it's up to her," he replied as Archer nodded and they both turned to leave the medial bay. 

"Sulan," Trip said, as Archer and the Shenarian turned back to face him. Trip stepped forward extending his hand to the Shenarian. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Commander. I am confident that she will be able to return to the people who love her very soon."

***

A few hours later, Archer received a report from Phlox that Hoshi's vital signs had markedly improved. She was still unconscious but now healing, thanks to the Shenarian's assistance. It would be touch and go for a little while longer but Phlox said he expected a full recovery.

"Captain, the Shenarian's are hailing us," T'Pol said, as Archer walked onto the bridge, taking his seat. 

"On screen," Archer replied.

"Consul Bassan, what can I do for you?"

"Captain, we regret that we did not get to properly thank you for helping us resolve this unfortunate conflict. We are indebted to you and your crew."

"You are welcome, we are glad that we were able to help."

"We also apologize for the inappropriate behavior of master Yanab and his staff. We sincerely regret any suffering your officers endured due to it, I assure you that he will be properly punished."

"Please see that he is."

"Has your officer's condition improved at all, Captain?"

"Yes it has, I am confidant that she will make a full recovery. Please thank your security chief, and Sulan for their assistance."

"We hope that in the future the relationship between our two people will grow in strength."

"As do I."

"Thank you again, Captain," the Shenarian replied, and the screen went black.

"Lay in a course and take us out, Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

"Sub-Commander, you have the bridge. I'll be in my ready room," Archer said, as he exited the bridge.

After finishing a lengthy report to Starfleet regarding the events of the past few days, Archer headed down to sickbay, to check in on the patient. The corridors were quiet as the crew settled back down, knowing that their shipmate was back on board and safe. As he arrived, he found Trip standing by the door watching as Phlox examined a still unconscious Hoshi. 

"How are you doing?" Archer asked, as he stepped up beside him.

"I've been better," Trip replied, looking ragged and exhausted. 

"She's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Trip replied, as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just wish she'd wake up."

"She's been through a lot, both mentally and physically. It's going to take time."

"Yeah, you're right." 

"Trip, let's talk outside," Archer said, as he motioned for the door. He waited a moment as Trip hesitated, looking back to Hoshi. "I'm sure Dr. Phlox will let us know if anything happens."

"Yeah," Trip replied, as he followed Archer through the doors. "I'm sorry, Cap, it's just been--"

"Trip, it's okay, I know," Archer replied, with a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just--" Archer started, and then stopped debating if he should continue. "Look, Trip, it's none of my business, but you do realize what is happening don't you?"

"With what?"

"You and Hoshi," Archer replied, as he saw Trip squirm just a little.

"Cap, I know that it is--" Trip started, trying to explain.

"Trip, this is Jon, your friend. Not the captain," Archer clarified, as he watched Trip relax a little. "Is this--"

"Real?" Trip finished for him. "Or is it just a thing from the experience?"

"Yes."

"No, I mean, yes, " Trip replied in frustration, as he began to pace. 

"Trip?"

"She's always understood me, Cap. She's, it's, always been there," Trip said, turning back to Archer. "It's as if, when we were down there I woke up, but it wasn't unexpected and it wasn't impulsive. It was just, there, like it was already a part of me," Trip continued, as he leaned against the wall with a deep breath. "When she was gone, I died inside. I've never felt that before, I had to find her just so I could keep living."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think so," Trip admitted, as his gaze went to the sealed door of the medical bay. He turned back to Archer with a humble look. "I know it's against regulations, and I know that as my captain you can't be happy about the--"

"Trip, if you're sure, and from what I see you are, and she feels the same way. I would never deny either of you that happiness," Archer replied, as Trip's face lit up. "What the captain chooses not to know can't hurt anyone. Just keep it discreet, okay?"

"Understood."

"Now get back in there, she is going to need you when she wakes up."

"Yes, sir," Trip replied, as he turned to enter the medical bay. 

"Oh, and Commander Tucker, you are still my chief engineer so don't forget about the repairs that need to be made to your first love."

"Yes, Captain," Trip replied with a smile, as he turned walking through the doors.

***

Trip felt her stir, and he woke up. He looked over at her beautiful face as she began to pull herself from slumber. The doctor had removed the scars on her face and hands; there was a little redness but nothing more. 

Her eyes opened as she focused on his face. He smiled at her, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Hey," he said quietly. 

Her face quickly went from confusion to panic as the intense fear she had endured came flooding back. She began to cry and he wrapped his arms around her gently. 

"Shhh…shh…it's okay baby, you're okay. Nothin's going to hurt you." 

Her crying began to subside, and he turned his body so that he was sitting on the bed facing her. She still clung to him and he pulled away slightly, wiping the tears from her cheek. 

"It's about time you woke up. I was starting to think you were avoiding me," Trip said, and she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted and sore," Hoshi replied, as she began to relax a little. "What… happened?"

"What do you remember?" Trip asked, watching her carefully.

"It's all a little fuzzy."

"Well then you don't need to worry about it right now," Trip replied, not wanting her to push herself too far too soon. Phlox had been very clear that while she would recover physically he felt the real damage the experience had on her was psychological and that would take a long time to heal.

"It all seems like a horrible nightmare, I can remember little bits and pieces but-"

"Hoshi you don't need to remember anything right now, all you need to do is rest," Trip said to her, as she looked away. He could see the conflict of confusing emotions within her expression. He didn't know what to say or do, just that he wanted to help her through it. She finally turned back to him her eyes glossed in apprehension.

"I remember you."

"Well of course you do, I am a hard man to forget." Trip replied off the cuff not sure what she remembered about what happened. If she didn't remember what had happened between them on the planet he didn't want to burden her now.

"No," Hoshi replied, as he went to get up off the bed and he felt her hand wrap around his. "I mean, I remember, you."

"Hoshi I…" Trip started, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. The thought of denying anything had happened at all abruptly crossed his mind. As he wondered if it would be easier for her.

__

Trip, he heard in his mind and he turned back to her. _You came back for me._

The sound of her voice once again in his mind filled his heart with an undeniable exhilaration. He knew he couldn't let this go. He knew he needed her too much.

__

I would never break a promise I made to you, Hoshi.

"I know you wouldn't," she said aloud.

He saw an undemanding calmness in her eyes and his body warmed. She remembered everything, but most of all him. 

He gently pushed a lock of her hair back, savoring the softness of it. Her eyes were intoxicating and he felt his nerves calm, as he leaned closer gently brushing her lips. 

_You saved me._

I didn't save you, you saved me. 

****

The End.


End file.
